Elige, Harry
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo. (Historia interactiva)
1. Chapter 1

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_Esta es una historia interactiva. Les explicaré sobre eso al final del primer capítulo. La primera elección (que pertenece a esta parte) es un "modo prueba" y no incluye votación._

* * *

**Cinco "Draco"**

Ese era el día. Harry tenía un gran presentimiento.

Había pasado los últimos seis meses de su vida intentando tener una cita formal con Draco Lucius Malfoy. ¿Fue su rival en el colegio? _Sí_. ¿Aún era un cretino? _A veces, sí. _Pero también era un chico increíblemente maduro, listo y mucho más amable de lo que creyó durante casi toda su adolescencia.

Bueno, tenía sus momentos, claro.

—¡Merlín, Potter! —Draco arrugó la nariz y se cubrió la boca en cuanto comenzó a toser—. ¿Qué- se- supone- que- es- este- basurero? —Se detuvo a tiempo para dirigirle una mirada hastiada, mientras el hechizo de limpieza hacía efecto, a medias, como los demás que ejecutaron en toda la casa—. ¿Acaso hubo un hipogrifo viviendo aquí?

No estaba seguro de cómo explicárselo. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de _qué_ hizo Sirius con las habitaciones no utilizadas en Grimmauld Place, para convertirlo en ese desastre, y punto. Durante la guerra, no tuvieron tiempo para hacer una limpieza profunda, por obvios motivos. Ahora se arrepentía un poco.

Tal vez un día de limpieza no fuese la situación ideal para decirle a Draco que estaba _ligeramente_ enamorado de él, que lo había estado, más o menos, desde esos días en Hogwarts, cuando el Slytherin hacía un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades por no gritarle frente a su incomprensión absoluta de _Pociones Avanzadas. _Hermione lo convenció de retomar los estudios tras ganar la guerra, a pesar de que el Ministerio le concedería un trabajo de inmediato; él decidió que le haría bien el tiempo extra, podría pensar, organizar su mente, ver a un psicomago. Por supuesto que no recordó la existencia de los EXTASIS hasta que era muy tarde.

El Draco Malfoy de quince años lo habría mandado a la mierda, maldiciones incluidas, ante la simple insinuación de sentarse juntos en la mesa de laboratorio. El Draco de diecisiete, en un aula casi desierta, tomó la iniciativa de arrastrar una silla, colocarse a un lado y espetarle que, si no arreglaba la poción en su caldero, todos morirían intoxicados en menos de media hora.

Harry tampoco acostumbraba hacer nada en su "situación ideal", sólo cuando el momento se daba, así que estaba bien. Sería más sencillo si no hubiese descubierto pasillo tras pasillo y cuartos en desuso, antes sellados por una magia antigua que impedía el paso de huéspedes no familiares, diferentes al dueño, en este caso, él. Grimmauld Place era dos o tres veces más grande de lo que la conoció en visitas anteriores, y Draco sólo estaba allí porque le insistió y argumentó que sabía más hechizos de los que Harry podía contar; el toque a su vanidad lo convenció de desperdiciar un fin de semana ahí, con él y un elfo malhumorado que se llevaba los tesoros de amos anteriores a un escondite.

Cuando dieron por terminada lo que parecía ser una de mil habitaciones, Harry se acercó y le ofreció una bebida. Draco se recargaba contra un escritorio, examinándolo de reojo con gesto crítico, el mismo que ponía en clases para darle a entender que lo hacía todo al revés.

Intentó sonreírle. Draco resopló, levantando una capa de polvo que era inherente a las salas recién descubiertas de la casa, y tosiendo un poco en el proceso.

—Todavía no está —masculló, agitando la varita para replicar otro hechizo de limpieza. Observó la realización de la tarea con el ceño fruncido, hasta que Harry le tocó la mejilla con el vaso helado, y ahogó un grito—. ¿Qué?

—Te vas a deshidratar —Procuró sonar lo más amable que podía. Draco estrechó los ojos, quitándole el vaso de las manos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Harry? Ya nos graduamos, así que no hay tarea para que te ayude. Y si nadie me reconoce este trabajo de evitarte una muerte por suciedad —Dio un vistazo alrededor—, me sentiré _muy_ indignado.

Harry arqueó las cejas y lo miró con incredulidad, hasta que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, así era Draco. Ni siquiera la obviedad de sus sentimientos, o que se hubiesen besado en una ocasión durante el séptimo año, bastaba para conseguir lo que unas palabras exactas podían hacer. Él no era bueno para las palabras, pero supuso que tenía que serlo si Draco necesitaba oírlas.

—Pensaba que podríamos ir a…

—Oh, no, no de nuevo —Harry sintió que _algo_ dentro de él se desinflaba y caía, hasta que se percató de que Draco no le hablaba a él, o por lo menos, no en respuesta a lo que quería decirle. Apuntó al corredor, que se acababa de extender unos metros y en el que apareció una puerta doble con su propio llamador. Harry se palmeó la frente, moviendo los lentes en el proceso.

—No es posible. ¿Cuántas habitaciones se supone que tienen las casas sangrepura, Draco?

Él hizo un rápido conteo mental.

—Bueno, todavía no llega al número de la Mansión. Quizás sean las mismas y todavía falte un montón…

Aquello no era bueno, de ningún modo. Harry abrió la boca, la cerró, ahogó un sonido frustrado, y decidió que era mejor ir hacia allá, comprobar qué clase de cuarto era, y cuando tomasen un verdadero descanso, intentar pedirle una cita decente. Había vencido al Señor Tenebroso, una cita con Draco debía ser más fácil que la guerra. Tal vez.

En un tácito acuerdo, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta recién aparecida. Harry tocó al llamador y vio que se abría hacia adentro.

—¿Hay puertas así en la Mansión?

—¿Dentro? No. ¿Afuera? Sí. Por lo general, uno no tiene que poner un llamador en su cuarto —puntualizó, empujando la puerta para abrir paso para los dos. Se asomó y le indicó con un gesto que hiciese lo mismo.

—¿Qué es esto?

Draco lo consideró un instante, detallando la amplia sala cuadrada. Las paredes, techo y suelo estaban hechas del mismo material, uno que Harry desconocía por completo, pero no dudaba que poseía propiedades mágicas que Kreacher habría estado feliz de enumerar. Había dos estatuas oscuras a cada lado y una al final.

—Tal vez un espacio para practicar —Le explicó, ingresando para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Giró sobre los talones en el centro de la habitación, mirándola con medida curiosidad.

—¿Practicar qué? —inquirió Harry, aún desde el umbral. No le gustaba ese sitio.

—Lo que sea que tuviesen que practicar, Harry, ya sabes. Magia negra, quizás. Rituales, cosas como esa.

Tragó en seco. Había encontrado objetos más espeluznantes que las cabezas de elfos, que le hicieron agradecer que Draco estuviese cerca, o hubiese tomado la decisión impulsiva de quemar la casa e irse a vivir con los Weasley unos días.

—No parece que le haga falta una limpie…

Acababa de dar un par de pasos dentro, dispuesto a ir por Draco para sacarlo de ahí. Él se había detenido cerca de la estatua al fondo, una serpiente con ojos que se encendieron en rojo, como dos inmensos rubíes. La puerta se cerró con un rechinido que lo estremeció, igual que una sentencia de muerte. Y Harry conocía de esas.

—Draco, se cerró la puerta.

—Sí, la mayoría de las puertas aquí se cierran por sí solas. No pasa nada —Movió la varita con el hechizo que la abría y mantenía así. Nada sucedió—. Qué raro —Draco frunció los labios, con aire pensativo.

Estaban demasiado lejos para que hubiese sido capaz de evitarlo. Draco le daba la espalda a la estatua de serpiente que cobró vida, se estiró en su dirección y se enroscó en torno a él. Harry tenía la varita en alto al instante, pero los hechizos rebotaron contra la superficie pulida de algún metal mágico. Lo vio sacudirse, probar otro hechizo que tampoco surtió efecto, y quejarse por lo bajo.

—Esssspera —La serpiente se rio. Una risa fea, que le traía malos recuerdos—, ssssabía que esta forma funcionaría. Fue buena idea.

Creyó entender, de pronto, lo que sucedía. No era el primer objeto que atrapaba a uno de ellos; Harry fue capturado por armaduras, cuerdas invisibles, un dragón de cristal, Draco cayó en dos abismos miniatura y una criatura deforme brotó de un tapiz e intentó comerse su ropa en dos ocasiones. Los Black eran una familia extraña.

En cada oportunidad, sólo tuvo que indicarle que era el dueño de la casa, y que Draco tuviese sangre Black, bastaba para resolverlo.

No sucedió lo mismo esa vez.

—¿Cómo que no lo vas a soltar? —espetó, en cuanto obtuvo su respuesta. La serpiente se volvió a reír. Parecía hacerse más grande con cada segundo que transcurría ahí dentro.

—Lo que oísssste, chico. Tiene sangre Black y tú eres el dueño, essssta sala fue creada para personas con esas dosss condiciones.

Harry se restregó la cara y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, en vano. Bien, en serio consideraba pasar unos días en La Madriguera.

—¿Y qué se supone que hace esta sala?

—Probar.

—¿Probar qué? —insistió Draco, ceñudo— ¿cuánto tiempo me puedes apretar, antes de que me asfixie?

—Probar si pueden tener un lazo real, que no ponga en peligro a esssta Casa ancesssstral.

Parpadeó, desorientado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Matrimonio! —Draco observó a la serpiente con horror, todavía atrapado por ella— ¡estás hablando tonterías, y estas pruebas no se hacen desde…hace como cien años! —Le dirigió a Harry una mirada cargada de rabia—. ¡Harry Potter, esto no es gracioso!

—¡Cómo si yo lo estuviese haciendo! ¡Draco, por favor, no le diría a una serpiente gigante que te atrape _sólo_ para rescatarte después!

Draco lo ignoró y decidió hablar con la serpiente negra.

—Sé que las pruebas se hacen en caso de una sucesión no prevista, pero Harry es el dueño porque el anterior le dejó la casa. Está todo estipulado y...

—No essss un Black.

—Pues no —admitió, en voz más baja—, pero es el dueño. Técnicamente, no queda ningún heredero con sangre Black.

—Queda uno —La serpiente se retorció de manera que su cabeza quedase a la altura de Draco, que empezó a ponerse pálido—. Esssss lo justo.

—¿Qué? —Harry vio de uno al otro, desesperado— ¿qué significa eso?

Si Draco no hubiese tenido los brazos atrapados, habría estado apretándose el puente de la nariz y contando hasta diez.

—¡Yo, yo soy el heredero de sangre Black en condiciones aptas! ¡Y esta cosa piensa que _tú_ pones en riesgo a la familia! —Se sacudió de nuevo, en vano. Respiró profundo—. Bien, bien, hagamos esto entonces- ¿no me vas a bajar? De acuerdo. Harry, ve por los papeles de Grimmauld Place…

—¿Cuáles papeles?

Estaba claro que Draco quería maldecirlo.

—¡Es que tú organizaste la biblioteca! —Se excusó, enrojeciendo.

—Los papeles, por Merlín, los estúpidos papeles que dicen que tú eres el heredero de la primera línea familiar, porque Sirius no era mi primo directo y decidió que…

¿_Existían_ tales papeles?

Rogaba porque sí, o Draco se liberaría sólo para hechizarlo. Balbuceó que los buscaría y corrió hacia la puerta.

Que, por supuesto, no se abrió.

Los hechizos ya no surtían efecto, jalarla no hizo nada. Empujarla mucho menos.

—Draco, creo que…

Puede que se le hubiese escapado una maldición. Lo único que sabía era que tenía la boca abierta y la serpiente había soltado a Draco. El problema era que no estaba seguro de _cuál_ de los cinco Draco era el que fue liberado.

Bien, podía admitir que cinco Draco no era una visión que debía ser despreciada, pero todos lo veían, uno lucía a punto de llorar, los otros se encontraban en algún punto intermedio entre el enojo y _más_ enojo.

—¡Harry Potter, deja de poner esa cara de idiota y haz algo!

Nunca había escuchado esa frase de cinco voces iguales y diferentes a la vez.

—_0—_

La serpiente consideró que la manera más lógica de mantener seguro a Harry, al menos por un rato, era atraparlo también y llevarlo lo bastante alto como para que ninguno de los cinco posibles atacantes pudiese maldecirlo. Tomando en cuenta cómo lucía la sala, no se explicaba por qué se veía como si estuviese a más de cinco metros del suelo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que _yo_ tengo que decirte cuál es Draco? —Arrugó el entrecejo—. ¡Pero si tú lo sabes!

—Sí, ¿pero lo sabessss tú?

Harry observó a cinco cabezas rubias en la distancia. No tenía idea de qué tramaban; cuando la serpiente se lo llevó, uno gritó aterrado, dos se pusieron a discutir, otros dos sólo siguieron su trayectoria con la mirada cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían utilizar magia ahí dentro.

—¿Cómo podría saber cuál es Draco? Los hiciste iguales —aclaró, en tono de obviedad.

—¿Eso esssss todo lo que ves?

—¿Disculpa?

Hablar sobre Draco con una estatua viva de serpiente mágica sería agregado a su lista de actividades más extrañas. Puede que quedase en el top cinco a finales de año.

—Cuando estás con él —siseó—, ¿eso es _todo_ lo que ves? Que tiene cabello rubio, ojos grises y piel pálida. ¿Entonces puedes pensar que cualquiera que se vea así, es él?

Harry se horrorizó por la insinuación.

—¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Draco es Draco, es…es diferente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

—Si Draco essss diferente, ¿entonces cuál esssss la dificultad en decirme quién de ellossss es?

_Que todos son Draco_, pensó.

—Son diferentesssss —Siguió, como si conociese su línea de pensamiento—. Puede que los veas iguales, pero no hay dosssss iguales, y ssssólo un Draco. ¿Puedes decirme quién es? No sssssaldrás hasta que lo hagas.

Él se enderezó tanto como era capaz, en ese encierro de bobinas de algún metal extraño. Adoptó su mejor expresión de seriedad.

—Como dueño de esta casa, te ordeno que me sueltes y nos dejes ir a ambos.

Ella se rio con fuerza.

—¡Eresssss divertido! Te soltaré, jusssto eso planeo. Te soltaré y dejaré que te vayasss con tu Draco. El Draco que vasssss a elegir.

—¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Bájame y déjanos ir!

—No puedo, la prueba esssstá en marcha —La serpiente descendió deprisa, provocándole ese súbdito vértigo que afectaba al estómago, asociado a cuando iba en picado desde la escoba—. Si te quieressss ir, dime cuál es el Draco real.

Lo depositó en el suelo, con cuidado. Harry boqueaba, aturdido. Frente a él, cinco Draco detuvieron lo que debió ser una discusión, para observarlo.

—¿Ya podemos salir de aquí? —preguntó uno, irritado.

—Sí, Harry, vámonos —Otro se adelantó para sujetarle el brazo. Un tercero le reclamó y dieron comienzo a otra discusión. Harry se pellizcó la muñeca, de forma disimulada. _No, no era un sueño._

—¿Cuál essss Draco? —La serpiente se agachó lo suficiente para que su cabeza quedase junto a él—. No te debe sssser difícil, si estássss tan enamorado.

Cinco miradas grises igual de sorprendidas fueron a parar en Harry. Un par de preguntas no muy diferentes entre sí se repitieron en voces idénticas, aunque con varios tonos.

—¿Cuál es la finalidad de todo esto? —Harry ignoró el ardor en su rostro y se fijó en la serpiente. Podía verse reflejado en sus ojos de rubíes. Intentó no pensar en Nagini, ni en Voldemort.

—Ya te lo dije. Essss una prueba. En casos como esto, la Casa de losssss Black debe probarte.

—Entonces pruébame a mí, solo. Saca a Draco de aquí.

La serpiente meneó la cabeza.

—No lo entiendesssss. Pero tienes que elegir un Draco. ¿Cuál essss?

Harry los observó de reojo. Ni siquiera sus estaturas tenían un centímetro de diferencia. Algo debía haber, algo tenía que servir como señal.

—¿Por qué lo estás pensando tanto? —Un Draco le frunció el ceño—. Sí sabes que soy yo, ¿cierto?

Los otros cuatro le dirigieron miradas desagradables.

—Puedesssss decir que es él —argumentó la serpiente, enseguida—. Los otrossss se irán, y podrán ssssalir. Terminarás rápido. Essssta sala nunca aparecerá para ti de nuevo.

Abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Ese Draco lo veía como siempre que esperaba la respuesta a una pregunta que le hizo acerca del temario de un examen. Pero, siendo justos, los otros cuatro estaban entre mirarlo dispuestos a protestar y con incredulidad, porque aún no hablaba.

—¿Y si me equivoco? —musitó, muy lento. Podría jurar que la serpiente sonreía, cosa que habría creído imposible hasta entonces.

—Volverássss solo. Elige al Draco incorrecto, o dile al real que se vaya, y este sssse quedará aquí —Apuntó a las cuatro estatuas laterales con un cabeceo—, a hacerme compañía.

Tres de las estatuas eran brujas, una era un mago. Todos lucían deprimidos.

_Todos fueron dejados._

Harry pasó la mirada de un Draco al otro, vacilante. El que le había hablado le tendió una mano.

—¿Nos vamos?

_Opciones_

A) Irse con él.

B)** Quedarse para averiguar cuál es Draco.**

Harry negó, apartándose un paso.

—Lo siento, pero- pero no sé- me refiero a que no quiero- bueno, no quiero equivocarme, Draco —balbuceó, echando una ojeada de reojo a los otros cuatro—. Perdón.

—¿Es que no ves que soy yo?

—Perdón…

Cuando su expresión se ensombreció, Harry dio un paso más hacia atrás. La serpiente decidió que era otro buen momento para alejarlo de ahí.

* * *

**¡No saben lo mucho que me emociona esto! Les voy a dejar una notita completa en el primer capítulo, que subiré ya mismo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_Explicación al final ;)_

* * *

**Los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy**

Después de un arranque de incredulidad, la ira, atacar en vano a la serpiente, oírla reír, resignarse a la idea de que las varitas no reaccionaban ahí dentro y era incapaz de realizar los más simples hechizos con magia verbal, se sentó sobre uno de los costados de la serpiente, que curvó el cuerpo de estatua, de manera que pudiese acomodarse encima y verla al mismo tiempo que hablaban. Para entonces, tenía un par de puntos claros.

Además del asunto con la magia, la puerta había desaparecido. No existía otra salida, ni siquiera ventanas o algún conducto de ventilación visible; como fuese que el aire se mantenía allí debía ser producto de un sistema mágico. Cuando se encontraron en lo alto, paredes se alzaron desde los pisos para formar seis habitaciones, pasillos, algo similar a una sala. Era como ver una réplica miniatura y un poco desordenada del Grimmauld Place real, aunque sin el resto de los pisos.

La comida aparecía por sí sola cuando la pedían y se desvanecía sin dejar rastro alguno. No se esfumaba cuando él tenía el plato aún entre las manos, de modo que no pudiese irse con este a cualquier lugar diferente de esa sala. Había reservas de agua que se rellenan en cuanto eran gastadas, baños separados entre sí para mayor comodidad. Los armarios tenían cambios de ropa, las habitaciones contaban con selecciones de libros.

Era obvio que todo fue dispuesto para una estancia cómoda y larga. Quizás _demasiado_ larga. Harry esperaba no pasar tanto tiempo allí.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, sería difícil encontrar a su Draco, mientras todos estuviesen enojados o distantes. Apenas la serpiente lo regresó abajo, se percató de que cada uno se alejó. Veían los cuartos, buscaban algo que hacer. No mostraban más interés por Harry que para dirigirle miradas hoscas, lo que era muy propio de Draco furioso, así que no le decía nada acerca de cuál era el verdadero.

Harry quería pararse en el área común y gritarle a Draco que saliese, porque no podía reconocerlo si se dedicaba a fingir que no existía. De hecho, eso fue lo que hizo.

No se sintió del todo sorprendido cuando una cabeza rubia se asomó desde una de las puertas, observándolo como si pensase que había perdido la poca cordura restante. Draco solía mirarlo de esa manera, al menos, unas tres veces por semana.

—Yo _debería_ ser el alterado —puntualizó, en tono contenido. Cuando hablaba así, Harry tenía la sensación de caminar sobre el borde de un volcán que haría erupción al menor descuido; no era precisamente tranquilizador.

Harry intentó sonreírle.

—¿Puedes hablar conmigo un momento?

El Draco lo pensó. Luego negó.

—No, estoy enojado contigo. Ni siquiera me reconoces —Se metió al cuarto y cerró con un portazo. Draco siempre cerraba con un portazo para indicar su indignación. Se preguntó si los cinco lo harían, ¿cuál se supone que era la diferencia entre todos ellos?

Lo que era más importante: ¿cómo la iba a averiguar, si no podía ni siquiera hablarles?

—_0—_

—…puedesssss pedirme cosas a mí —indicó la serpiente. Harry se sentía incómodo mirándola a su lado, al tiempo que comía. Aparecía como salida de la nada, pendía en el aire y su cuerpo se ondulaba junto a él, por lo que sus cabezas quedaban a la misma altura. Era un poco perturbador, tomando en cuenta sus dimensiones.

Harry sólo quería a su Draco y salir. De preferencia, sin el temor latente de que _ese_ Draco no fuese _su_ Draco.

Draco estaría enojado por toda la eternidad si terminaba convertido en estatua porque no pudo diferenciarlo de otros cuatro. Pero esa no era la peor parte. Harry se hundía en un pozo metafórico ante la simple idea de confundirlo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Hablaba de Draco! ¡Conocía sus gustos, observó sus gestos en casi todas las clases del último año!

Por Merlín, había pasado tanto tiempo con Draco como lo hacía con sus mejores amigos, en los últimos meses. Puede que incluso más. Por no mencionar la etapa obsesiva de seguimiento en sexto, que le dio ideas bastante concisas sobre sus hábitos y comportamiento. Harry podría haber construido un esquema sobre Draco, si supiese cómo y Hermione no hubiese hecho todos por él en sus siete años en Hogwarts.

Aun así, no lograría nada con saberlo todo, si no podía comprobar a cada uno por su cuenta.

¿Quizás, si lograba reunirlos, lo reconocería haciendo unas preguntas? Alguno tenía que delatarse, actuar diferente, ¿no?

Harry intentaba no pensar en la otra parte. Lo que podía salir mal. Estuvo en una guerra, ¿cierto? Aquello sólo era una prueba menor, él iba a encontrar a Draco. No podía imaginarse _no_ hacerlo.

—Ya me parecía que olía a quemado. Puedo ver el humo saliendo de tus orejas, Potter.

Se giró tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Draco meneó la cabeza, le pasó por un lado para ir por un vaso de agua, y lo vio desde el otro extremo del improvisado comedor, recargándose en la barra. Arqueó las cejas frente a la mirada insistente de Harry, que pretendía hallar una diferencia visible en base al sencillo método de examinarlo con los ojos entrecerrados el mayor tiempo posible.

—A ver, ¿necesitas que me dé una vuelta? —Lo hizo, despacio— ¿me quito la camisa para que busques las marcas del sectumsempra que me lanzaste, o prefieres ver los vestigios de la Marca?

No sonaba a un mal plan. Por otro lado, podía apostar a que la serpiente era lo bastante lista como para haber copiado eso en los otros cuatro también.

Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó pensar en algo más. Ver más allá. Sí, lucía como Draco, y sí, era jodidamente atractivo como Draco, pero si a Harry sólo le importase cómo se veía, se habría enamorado de él desde segundo año, y no era así.

Lo quería por lo que era. Por _cómo_ era. Esos pequeños e importantes cambios que produjo la guerra, esas manías, su actitud que pasaba de lo irritante a lo admirable y encontraba puntos intermedios que nadie más creaba.

Necesitaba encontrar _eso_ en el Draco que observaba. Pero este se limitó a mirarlo de vuelta, en el silencio que inundó la sala, hasta que debió cansarse de hacerlo.

Suspiró y dio un vistazo alrededor.

—Creo que los otros siguen molestos.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —indagó, cauteloso. Draco tenía extrañas formas de reaccionar a la ira; a veces, se calmaba a sí mismo con un autocontrol que dejaba a Harry boquiabierto. Otras, bueno, le guardaba rencor por un período de seis años, por ejemplo.

Escuchó cómo inhalaba profundo. Lo había visto reforzar sus escudos de oclumancia y asociaba el acto a cuando estaba conteniéndose con dificultad.

—Mira. Estoy furioso. Estoy tan furioso que me gustaría tirar abajo esta maldita sala. _Pero_ —Dejó el vaso vacío a un lado y lo apuntó con un dedo— eso no nos sacará de aquí. No te demostrará que soy el real. Y creo que más que enojado, es…frustración, por el hecho de que _no_ me has reconocido todavía.

La punzada de la culpabilidad fue dolorosa. Harry boqueó, sin tener idea de cómo articular una palabra para disminuir ese efecto.

—No te disculpes, espera a que estemos afuera para eso —Negó, resoplando—. Yo…me di cuenta de que tengo dos opciones, básicamente —Carraspeó—. Puedo arriesgarme a demostrarte, de algún modo, que los otros cuatro no son los reales. O…puedo enseñarte que yo sí lo soy. Cuando lo pensé bien, le pregunté a Nagini-

—¿Nagini? —balbuceó.

—Es que me recuerda a Nagini —Se encogió de hombros. Harry tuvo que aceptar que a él también, aunque no le agradase la comparación—. Le pregunté al respecto y me dijo que podía darme algo. Para ayudarme.

—¿Qué te dio?

No estaba seguro de si debería empezar a preocuparse, o sentir curiosidad. Draco titubeó, el color rojo se extendió hacia sus pómulos y orejas, pero mantuvo su expresión lo más impasible que era capaz, lo que sólo proyectaba una imagen preciosa, en su opinión.

—Más que darme algo, me dejó hacer algo. Sólo que si tú no lo recuerdas, esto va a ser increíblemente vergonzoso.

—¿De qué…?

Draco cabeceó en dirección a uno de los pasillos construidos junto al resto de la estructura nueva, indicándole que lo siguiese. Harry se levantó, titubeante. Caminaron de la forma más sigilosa posible, para evitar llamar la atención de los otros cuatro. Hasta que hubiese decidido algo, puede que lo mejor fuese esperar a que ellos quisieran hablarle, como en el caso de este; en su experiencia, darle tiempo y espacio tendía a ser suficiente para apaciguar a su Draco.

En determinado punto, Draco se detuvo y tocó un segmento de la pared con los nudillos. Harry tuvo un pensamiento fugaz que olvidó enseguida, pero estaba seguro de que era importante.

Lo invitó a pasar a la habitación recién abierta.

—¿Qué tan grande se supone que es este lugar? —masculló a nadie en particular, mientras ingresaba. Cualquier otra protesta que pudo tener quedó en el olvido cuando observó el lugar al que lo llevó. Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ambos y lo miró, mordiéndose el labio y más serio que cuando se aproximó a él.

Sólo se le escapó un débil "vaya".

Se veía como si alguien hubiese transformado la superficie líquida del Pensadero en espejos y colocado uno en cada pared, ocupando la totalidad de su extensión. Cuatro imágenes diferentes, de momentos que reconocía a simple vista, se presentaron frente a sus ojos.

_Recuerdos_. Draco había decidido que los recuerdos que podía mostrarle lo ayudarían a reconocerlo.

El primero era una elección simple. La tienda de túnicas. Había dos niños en plataformas, uno al lado del otro. El rubio intentaba llevar una conversación, el más bajito apenas podía reaccionar.

Harry se tomó un momento frente a la imagen, obligándose a hacer memoria, conforme escuchaba la plática. Sonaba igual a cómo lo recordaba. Si hubiese encontrado un error, podría haberlo descartado enseguida, pero no fue así.

Continuó hacia la segunda pared. La Mansión Malfoy. Harry se estremeció por el recuerdo. Los Carroñeros los llevaron, podía verse a sí mismo, un año más joven, de rodillas en la sala, frente a un Draco demacrado que se negaba a decir que era él.

Avanzó casi distraído por la experiencia, de modo que la siguiente lo sorprendió. Era el primer día del séptimo año, en el punto entre el tren y donde se subían a los carruajes tirados por thestral.

Fueron pocos los que volvieron para cursar el año, muchos estaban muertos, otros decidieron que huir era lo mejor para su seguridad o estabilidad mental. No los culpaba. Ese día, Harry tampoco se sentía especialmente entusiasmado por la perspectiva de revivir experiencias en el castillo.

Unos estudiantes un año menor, a los que también les tocaba séptimo por no haberse ausentado, les pareció que arrastrar a Draco al Lago Negro y amarrarlo a uno de los botes que usaban los niños de once, serviría de castigo, por asuntos de los que ni siquiera tenían idea. Draco había tirado al agua, arrojado al suelo o maldecido a la mayor parte cuando Harry lo frenó. Se hubiese llevado una maldición también, si no hubiese alegado que se metería en problemas por unos chicos que no valían la pena, apelando a su lado racional para calmarlo.

Draco estaba irritado. Permaneció así en el silencioso trayecto al castillo, en un carruaje en que Hermione y Ron lo observaban vacilantes, y Harry se mantenía tan lejos como podía sin saltar fuera del vehículo. Alguien le lanzó un hechizo zancadilla en la entrada del castillo, que no pudo esquivar a tiempo. Harry lo había devuelto, sin pensar. Luego diría que, bueno, no es que defendiese a Malfoy por ser _Malfoy_, era sólo que no había necesidad de actuar como idiotas cuando todo estaba terminado.

La última imagen fue casi un golpe. Se centraba en el dormitorio de Slytherin. Draco se reía, sosteniéndole las manos e instándolo a girar. Harry se tropezaba con sus propios pies, incapaz de concentrarse mientras tuviese toda su atención encima.

Fue unos meses antes de terminar el año escolar. Tenía una leve idea de que Draco, en realidad, le gustaba. De _esa_ manera. Sabía que hablaron del baile, discutieron entre risas por una tontería, Harry simuló estar enojado porque insultaba sus habilidades como bailarín. Resultó que Draco era mucho más grácil para moverse con música que él.

Se moría de ganas por besarlo ese día.

De pronto, las cuatro imágenes se apagaron, dejándolos en una sala oscura. Sólo permaneció iluminado el suelo, una línea recta que llevaba de vuelta hacia la puerta que reapareció y se abrió hacia afuera.

Draco lo observaba, expectante.

—¿No crees que no sabría todo esto, si no fuese yo?

Quería aceptarlo. Quería darle la razón y acabar con eso.

_No sé si los demás también conocen todo esto_, pensó. Harry podía ser impulsivo, podía admitir que tenía suerte, y que en algunas ocasiones, le fue mejor de lo que debería, comparado a lo que hizo.

_Ese_ era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

—Draco, tienes que entender- no es que diga que tú eres falso, es que-

Lo silenció con un gesto. Harry boqueó, mostrándole una expresión de disculpa. Él se apretó el puente de la nariz y murmuró para sí mismo. Sonó a una retahíla de "¿qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer…?"

—Tú eres el mismo, ¿cierto? —preguntó, cuando llegó a la conclusión, casi sin darse cuenta. Draco levantó la cabeza hacia él, desorientado—. El que me dijo que saliéramos de aquí. Tú eres realmente el único que se ha acercado, ¿no?

Tras un instante, él asintió.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso te dice algo?

Sí. _Pero_ no.

Harry estaba muy confundido. La idea de Draco convirtiéndose en estatua y quedándose ahí, atrapado, pendía en algún rincón de su mente, apareciendo cuando él intentaba ignorarla para concentrarse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Draco volvió a respirar profundo y esperó, más cansado de repente. Quería prometerle que no tardaría, que tendría una solución pronto. No pudo.

—Encontrar a Draco —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros. Él asintió, se mordió el labio de nuevo y caminó hacia el único punto iluminado en la sala: la salida. Harry lo siguió, temiendo que se hubiese enojado de nuevo. Cinco Draco molestos estaban más allá de lo que podía comprender o con lo que sabía lidiar.

—¿Estás…?

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta. La serpiente los esperaba afuera, brotando desde algún punto en la nada, por encima de ellos, y cayendo lo suficiente para mirarlos directo a los ojos cuando siseó. Harry frenó, tensándose contra su voluntad.

—Dijissssste que lucían igualessss.

Una señal de alarma se encendió dentro de su cabeza. Intercambió una mirada con el Draco que lo acompañaba. Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, echó a correr por el pasillo, llamando a los otros.

Volvían a discutir por cualquiera que fuese la razón de turno. Tampoco suponía una gran diferencia. Tenía la teoría de que Draco _disfrutaba_ las discusiones como tal.

No hubiese sido digno de prestarle atención, si no fuese porque los cuatro se fijaron en él apenas se detuvo en el umbral del comedor. Tenían los ojos de diferentes colores; azul, rojo, dorado, verde. El único que los conservaba grises era el que estuvo a su lado en ese rato, que se ganó más de una mirada desagradable de los otros.

Comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Hacían preguntas sobre qué pasaba, lo que haría Harry. Se daban respuestas mordaces entre ellos.

Cinco Draco furiosos daban_ un poco_ más de miedo que la guerra, en su opinión. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás por inercia y se lamentó de que su espalda chocase contra una pared, impidiendo su escape y dejándolo atrapado en medio de una discusión interminable y caótica, en la que sólo podía distinguir a uno del otro por los ojos.

Según la serpiente, aquello era una mejora.

Según Harry, no tanto.

—_0—_

Otro punto relevante acerca de esa sala es el siguiente: carecía de línea de tiempo. Podía darles hambre o sueño, pero no había día, noche ni relojes para hacerse una idea de cómo iba en el exterior. Cuando se lo preguntó, la serpiente le explicó que simplemente no _existía_ tiempo. Al salir, regresarían al momento exacto en que entraron.

Como si no hubiese sucedido. Si es que elegía bien, claro. De nada serviría volver solo.

Harry estaba a punto de darse cabezazos contra la mesa de su cuarto improvisado. La discusión fue agotadora y sin resultados, tuvo que subirse a la mesa del comedor y gritar para pedir silencio. Eso también los enojó.

Si se hubiese enamorado de alguien con un carácter más dócil, no ocurrirían esas cosas. Pero, siendo honestos, jamás podría preferir a alguien así por encima de su Draco.

Seguro él sí sabría qué hacer. Algo pensaría, siempre lo hacía.

Estaba metido hasta el fondo en su metafórico pozo, sopesando ideas que no servirían de nada y procurando mantener la línea imaginaria de cordura a la vista (era una forma en que su psicomago conseguía que lo visualizase para tranquilizarse), cuando oyó el siseo. Levantó la cabeza y se apartó de golpe de la mesa, al ver que la serpiente aparecía desde una de las paredes y se inclinaba en su dirección.

Se demoró un instante en recordar cómo se respiraba.

—¿Podrías preguntar antes de entrar o usar una puerta, reptando por el suelo, como una serpiente normal?

Se rio.

—No. Essssta es la parte másssss divertida de mi trabajo —Antes de que Harry pudiese protestar, el extremo de la cola también surgió desde la pared, sin el cuerpo de por medio, lo que provocaba la impresión de que salía por dos agujeros diferentes a un metro de distancia. Tenía un pergamino que enroscaba con la punta de la cola—. Para ti.

Tras una leve vacilación, estiró una mano y lo recibió. Lo desenrolló para darle una leída.

—¿El mismo con el que fui antes?

De nuevo, rio.

—¿Qué gracia tiene ssssi te cuento?

_Nada de eso tenía gracia_, quiso corregirle, pero se mordió el labio inferior y se contuvo. La nota era simple y la caligrafía era la de Draco, que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, después de semanas de ver sus apuntes de _Pociones Avanzadas._

"_Sal cuando escuches tres golpes a la puerta"_

Harry dejó la nota sobre la mesa y observó a la serpiente. Esta le devolvió la mirada.

—Tú realmente no estás aquí para ayudar, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué creessss?

Lo consideró unos segundos.

—¿En serio la escribió uno de ellos o también puedes replicar pergaminos con su letra?

—¿Tú qué creessss? —repitió, oscilando frente a él. Harry se veía a sí mismo, reflejado en los ojos del todo rojos. Le traía malos recuerdos.

—Tengo hambre —comentó, sólo para que desapareciese. Ella lo abandonó en el cuarto, y de inmediato apareció un plato a rebosar y un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Por primera vez, Harry no quería probar bocado.

Aún continuaba ahí sentado, imaginando que se sostenía de su línea de cordura, acorde a las instrucciones de su psicomago, cuando oyó la secuencia de tres golpes a la puerta. Uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaron. Giró sobre la silla y miró la salida del cuarto, vacilante.

Cuando el sonido se repitió, se puso de pie. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

¿En serio debía ir? Tal vez tendría que concentrarse en lo que haría, en cómo encontrar a Draco. Cualquier cosa diferente a eso era una distracción.

¿Y si era un truco de la serpiente?

¿Y si no?

¿Y si era su Draco?

Harry sentía los pies clavados en el suelo, incapaz de decidir.

* * *

**¡Bien, bien! Amo esta trama, se los juro. El esquema me indica que no será una historia muy larga, pero hay diferentes escenas, en base a sus elecciones, y los resultados también cambian. SÍ hay finales malos. También hay buenos, pero todo dependerá de lo que elija Harry (es decir, ustedes).**

**Las elecciones se harán de este modo, lean con atención: al final del capítulo, daré dos opciones y un tiempo determinado, que es hasta cuándo podrán votar. Cuando se haya cumplido la fecha, los votos que sigan serán inválidos.**

**Sólo pueden elegir una opción y sólo un voto por persona. Pueden hablarlo entre ustedes, y pueden retrasar su voto, dentro del tiempo estimado (si la votación se cierra un sábado, pueden esperar al viernes para decidir, por ejemplo).**

**La votación de este capítulo se cierra el sábado 8 de febrero; si recibo un voto el domingo (hora de Venezuela), no contará. Tomen en cuenta que estaré escribiendo a medida que cuente los votos, para saber qué ruta está tomando la trama, así que hay que tener un poco de paciencia conmigo, en caso de que me tarde un par de días.**

**Presten atención a los detalles. Las opciones son las siguientes:**

A) Acudir al llamado.

B) Quedarse dentro y pensar qué hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**El Draco de ojos dorados**

Aún continuaba ahí sentado, imaginando que se sostenía de su línea de cordura, acorde a las instrucciones de su psicomago, cuando oyó la secuencia de tres golpes a la puerta. Uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaron. Giró sobre la silla y miró la salida del cuarto, vacilante.

Cuando el sonido se repitió, se puso de pie. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

¿En serio debía ir? Tal vez tendría que concentrarse en lo que haría, en cómo encontrar a Draco. Cualquier cosa diferente a eso era una distracción.

¿Y si era un truco de la serpiente?

¿Y si no?

¿Y si era su Draco?

Harry sentía los pies clavados en el suelo, incapaz de decidir.

**A) Acudir al llamado**.

B) Quedarse dentro y pensar qué hacer.

Inhaló profundo y se recordó que _no_ podía resolver aquello solo. Draco estaba ahí, en alguna parte. Era muy listo; seguro encontraría un modo de darle una señal, así que él debía estar atento y captarla.

Atravesó la distancia que aún lo separaba de la puerta, abrió con cuidado y se asomó. Olvidó lo que tenía pensado decirle apenas lo vio.

Esa imagen le era familiar de los últimos meses en Hogwarts, cuando Draco ya le tenía la suficiente confianza para que hablasen por las noches, en la Torre de Astronomía o en cualquier pasillo desierto. Tenía los ojos, dorados, casi tan enrojecidos e hinchados como la nariz, hechos que llamaban más la atención por la palidez del resto de su piel. Iba envuelto en una de las gruesas cobijas que tenían los cuartos.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

—¿Puedes venir un momento?

Hablaron a la vez y pasó un momento en que ninguno estuvo seguro de qué contestar. Harry boqueó. Él meneó la cabeza y se talló los ojos con uno de los bordes de la manta, que sostenía en una mano.

—Una tonta crisis, no importa.

—Creí que ya no tenías de esas —musitó. Sabía que había tenido ideas importantes en mente unos minutos atrás, incluso que llegó a una conclusión, o algo similar, sobre lo que haría; no las recordaba.

En una de sus conversaciones de madrugada, que el insomnio o las pesadillas los hacían compartir, Harry le contó que Hermione lo arrastró con el mejor psicomago, según todas las revistas del mundo mágico, en cuanto se dio la oportunidad. Draco le explicó un poco sobre las crisis nerviosas, secuelas de la situación de sexto año y la guerra; no tuvo que entrar en demasiados detalles, porque Harry ya lo había encontrado a punto de sufrir una, aquel día en el baño, y él alegaba que se encontraba _mejor_ desde que no tenía a un loco psicópata paseando por la sala de su madre.

—Aparentemente, una parte de mí decidió que esto califica como "situación estresante" y lo desencadenó —Se restregó el rostro de nuevo, escondiéndose a medias de él—. Deja de mirarme así, Harry.

—Perdón —Lo consideró un momento, intentando hacer memoria de las veces en que se topó con un Draco sometido a altos niveles de estrés; el mejor ejemplo que se le ocurría, después de la guerra, eran los EXTASIS. Pero un examen no lo mataría. A menos que se envenenase con su propia sustancia en _Pociones Avanzadas,_ claro—. ¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió enseguida, restándole importancia con un gesto. Notó que fijaba los ojos por un instante en el punto de luz más próximo y tuvo un breve déjà vu.

—_¿Por qué haces eso? _—Le había preguntado Harry, guardando sus libros por él. Se encontraban a mitad del período de exámenes y pasaban por sus primeras dificultades; Draco se había quemado las manos por un error absurdo en la poción que intentaban replicar. Cuando se le humedecieron los ojos, miró hacia el punto de luz más cercano.

—_Mi madre me decía de pequeño que cuando no quisiera llorar, mirara un punto de luz_ —masculló, con los dientes apretados para contener el sonido de su voz—. _Las lágrimas se mantienen estancadas y los ojos se irritan, y no salen, supongo._

—_¿Te ha funcionado alguna vez?_

—…_no. Pero a ella sí y no sé por qué._

Recordaba haberle dicho que podían escaparse a Hogsmeade por uno de los túneles todavía intactos —que no eran muchos— e ir por cervezas de mantequilla. Eso sí que surtiría efecto.

—¿Todavía no te funciona? —Harry sujetó una de las esquinas de la manta con que se envolvía y lo ayudó a evitar que volviese a derramar lágrimas. Draco se sobresaltó, pero permaneció quieto, regresando su completa atención a él.

—No, ni un poco —Casi sonrió, cansado—. ¿Puedes venir un momento? —repitió, más suave.

—¿A dónde?

Lo vio cabecear hacia uno de los costados del pasillo.

—Les pedí un favor.

Comenzó a caminar, sin esperarlo. Harry analizó las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y cuando creyó entenderlas, corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¿Hablaste con el resto?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

Draco parpadeó hacia él, como si no se esperase la pregunta.

—¿Crees que no sé _cómo_ tranquilizarme a mí mismo? —Harry abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Tenía que aceptar que era un buen punto—. Los convencí de ser medianamente razonables para salir de aquí pronto.

—¿Eso significa que…?

Él apuntó hacia adelante cuando llegaron al área común. Harry se detuvo en seco y consideró huir por cierta cantidad de tiempo que habría causado que Godric Gryffindor se arrepintiese de que hubiese ido a su Casa. Se obligó a recordar que tenía que encontrar a Draco, que estaba por ahí, y lo esperaba. Aquello funcionó para relajarse. Tanto como era posible frente a cuatro miradas extra, al menos.

—¿En serio crees que es una buena idea? —susurró, de manera que los otros no pudiesen escucharlo. La respuesta se demoró unos segundos.

—No —Otra breve pausa—, pero es la única que tengo.

—¿Y se supone que esa idea incluye…?

Draco le frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada de reprimenda.

—Tú tienes que reconocer algo, ¿no? Inténtalo, anda. No es como si no me conocieras, me acosas desde sexto.

—¡Yo no…!

No lo dejó responder a la acusación. Rodó los ojos, los volvió a restregar con la manta, y se aproximó al asiento más cercano al pasillo, inclinándose para susurrar algo a los dos que tenía a un lado.

Era una imagen de lo más extraña. En un sillón individual, cerca de la chimenea que no estuvo ahí cuando se reestructuró la sala, estaba el Draco de ojos grises, que lo saludó con un gesto y miró de reojo a los otros cuatro y de nuevo a Harry, como si le preguntase lo que tenía en mente; él sólo se encogió de hombros, causando que empezase a negar. Más allá, el Draco de ojos rojos tenía los brazos cruzados y lo observaba con un desdén que lo hizo tragar en seco. Harry se fijó en él un momento, pero no se mostró más amigable, así que le hizo preguntarse cómo consiguieron arrastrarlo hasta allí.

Junto al recién llegado, el único sofá de dos plazas era compartido por el Draco de ojos azules y el de ojos verdes. Parecían llevarse bien, lo que fue lo más raro de todo el asunto; el primero se estiraba para negar a lo que le decía el de ojos dorados, luego le preguntaba algo al otro, el segundo mantenía las piernas cruzadas y contestaba tapándose a medias la boca, de forma que Harry no podía tener idea de qué hablaban. Lo estaba mirando, incluso cuando respondía, y ya que él no hizo ni dijo nada, arqueó una ceja, en una pregunta silenciosa.

Fue el de ojos azules el que se dirigió a Harry primero, tras lo que debió ser una breve discusión entre los tres.

—Se nos ocurrió que- —Fue interrumpido por el Draco de ojos dorados. Tuvieron otra plática corta y continuó:—. _Se le ocurrió _—corrigió, gesticulando en dirección al Draco de ojos verdes, que se encogió de hombros la siguiente vez que Harry lo detalló— que la única forma de que sepas quién es el real, es que nos veas. Sinceramente, ninguno tiene muchas esperanzas en que tú sepas sobrellevar esto solo —La intervención, de nuevo, fue del de ojos dorados, que le dio un manotazo y le frunció el ceño. Oyó que le contestaba "sabes que es verdad"—. Lo que intento decir es que puedes tomarte tu tiempo para darte cuenta de a quién buscas, y una de las mejores maneras, tal vez, podría ser que nos veas a todos actuar, ya sabes, _normal_.

—Debes, al menos, distinguir mis actitudes, así que…—El Draco de ojos dorados los abarcó con un gesto amplio y se reacomodó en el asiento, de manera que continuaba envuelto en la cobija. Harry tomó nota mental de eso.

Si esperaba una señal de Draco, bueno, ahora tenía cinco de ellas, al parecer. Suspiró y arrastró una silla cualquiera para sentarse frente a ellos. Tuvo que sopesar bien el mejor modo de decirlo, aunque al final, optase por hacerlo como siempre:

_Justo como lo pensaba._

—¿Puedo hacer algunas preguntas? —Carraspeó—. Es- es que quiero asegurarme de que tienen los mismos recuerdos que yo…

Las respuestas variaron poco. Harry comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su cabeza que nadie más que Draco sabría. Tenía que existir un detalle que no pudiese replicarse, ni por muy perfecta que fuese la sala.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos?

El Draco de ojos grises resopló. Esperó que los otros cuatro hubiesen contestado para hacerlo él, en tono de obviedad. Bien, había que empezar por lo más simple, ¿no?

—¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?

Harry empezó a llevar un marcador mental, igual que en un partido de Quidditch.

—Pansy.

_Blanco. Azul._ Lo mejor sería diferenciar respuestas en base a sus características.

—Myrtle.

_Dorado._

—No tengo mejor amiga.

_Verde._

—_Era_ Pansy.

_Rojo_.

—¿Qué querías ser después de graduarte?

—Pocionista.

_Blanco. Dorado._

—Inefable.

_Azul. Rojo._ Harry se fijó en el restante, el de ojos verdes.

—Libre —musitó débilmente. Experimentó otro déjà vu. Draco estuvo tendido en el césped del patio del colegio, quejándose de los exámenes, cuando se lo preguntó.

Ladeó la cabeza, le dedicó esa mirada que tenía a veces, la que le hacía pensar que lo medía, para saber si era digno de confianza, y le contestó con algo similar.

—_Quiero ser una persona libre._

Él no lo había comprendido entonces.

—¿Por qué no quisiste pararte frente al boggart en tercer año?

Esas respuestas se tardaron un poco más.

—No quería que todos viesen al boggart transformándose en mi padre.

_Blanco, azul, dorado._

—No sabía qué iba a salir y no quería descubrirlo frente a todos.

_Rojo, verde._

La ronda de preguntas se alargó por lo que, en un lugar normal, podrían haber sido minutos, horas. Harry intentaba encontrar algo más, pero a esas alturas, era difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no hubiese preguntado ya y de la que estuviese cien por ciento seguro.

Tras unos segundos de consideración, soltó:

—¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

El Draco de ojos dorados se echó a reír e intentó disimularlo cubriéndose la boca. Sacudió la cabeza cuando él lo vio.

—Perdón, perdón- es que pensaba que tú _no_ sabes la respuesta a eso. Lo siento, Harry.

—Mentí respecto a eso —murmuró el Draco de ojos grises, frente a su mirada de aturdimiento—, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que fue Blaise Zabini y me preguntaste si era gay —Harry asintió y él apretó los labios un momento—. _No_ fue Blaise.

—Habría sido vergonzoso admitir que fuiste tú —puntualizó el de ojos azules, evadiendo su mirada. Se aclaró la garganta—. Fue antes de conocerte. Técnicamente, fue- como un crush con el niño-que-vivió y todo el concepto del héroe…

—Y no ayudó que fueras lindo en primer año —señaló el de ojos grises, de nuevo.

—Parecías un crup perdido —El de ojos dorados se rio—, hasta que llegó Weasley y lo arruinó.

—El punto de mentir —obvió el de ojos verdes, recargando el codo en el reposabrazos y la barbilla en la palma de su mano—, era evitar que pusieras la cara que tienes justo ahora.

Harry no tenía idea de qué cara estaba haciendo, sólo que se sentía incómodo y halagado a la vez. De cierto modo. También un poco más preocupado. Si cada uno de ellos conocía detalles de Draco que él no, tendría que reducir su rango de preguntas y enfocarse para dar con una respuesta errónea de algo que supiese.

No podía decir que él _no_ hubiese sido su primer amor, por ejemplo.

—¿Todos están de acuerdo con esa respuesta?

Cuatro le contestaron que sí. El de ojos rojos respiró profundo y liberó el aire en un suspiro exasperado.

—No pensaba reconocer eso. No tengo por qué confesar todos los secretos de mi vida por esto, es ridículo. Y no sé cómo es que ustedes lo están haciendo —siseó al resto, entre dientes—. Yo _no_ habría hablado de ese tema jamás.

Harry lo consideró por un momento, en que el Draco de ojos rojos se limitó a dedicarle una mirada aún más desagradable que la que tuvo cuando llegó.

—Nunca me ha gustado la idea de invadir tu espacio —mencionó, en voz baja—, me refiero a que- desde que nos hicimos amigos, siempre intenté dejarte opciones, de forma que si no me querías contar algo, no te sintieses obligado…

—Mira qué bien te salió eso, Potter. ¿Tanto crees que me conoces, como para que _esto_ te ayude en _algo_?

Lo estaba provocando para enojarlo, reconoció. No le era útil para saber si se trataba del real o no, en su opinión.

—_Sé_ que te conozco, Draco.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos todavía aquí? ¿Cómo es que no me has reconocido? —Cuando Harry abrió la boca, no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de decir lo que fuese, porque él se le adelantó:—. El problema aquí no es que sea una prueba difícil, es que _yo_ estoy seguro de que te habría reconocido a _ti_ en cualquier circunstancia, y no es igual al revés. _Ese_ es el problema.

El Draco de ojos dorados intentó hablar con él, pero se sacudió del agarre que cerró sobre su brazo, y se puso de pie. Resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No puedo hacer esto, lo siento. No puedo —Negó y se encogió de hombros—. Dame tiempo para pensar.

Le pasó por un lado al salir por el pasillo. Harry aún boqueaba. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y la desagradable certeza de que era porque, en el fondo, sabía que él tenía razón.

¿Cómo es que no _podía_ reconocerlo? Incluso repasando su marcador mental, no hallaba nada que apuntase a uno, nada que le diese una pista a partir de la que continuar.

—Voy a hablar con él. A _intentar_ —agregó el Draco de ojos dorados, con una leve vacilación, al ponerse de pie para seguirlo. Le tocó el hombro al pasar junto a él, pidiéndole que ignorase eso último—. _Sí_ es una prueba difícil, Harry, no te desconcentres por algo como la culpa.

—Supongo que el primer intento…no salió tan bien. No le prestes atención —El Draco de ojos azules le dio un ligero apretón a su mano cuando se marchó.

El de ojos grises soltó un suspiro teatral al levantarse. Cuando Harry lo vio, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? A veces termino inyectándome mi propio veneno, eso —Apuntó en la dirección en que se fueron los otros tres— me dolió más a mí que a ti, créeme —Hizo una pausa, en la que pareció sopesar algo—. ¿Realmente me veo _así_ cuando estoy molesto?

—A veces eres peor —argumentó, con una sombría diversión.

—Voy a ignorar eso —A pesar de que estrechó los ojos, en una fingida reprimenda, sonrió un poco. Antes de abandonar la sala, sujetó su mano un segundo—. Casi siempre haces lo correcto, Harry, sólo…apresúrate un poco para darte cuenta de que soy yo, o habrá cinco serpientes venenosas aquí. Y no me quiero destruir a mí mismo; debe ser un trabajo difícil.

Lo dejaron solo con el Draco de ojos verdes. Permanecía con los piernas cruzadas y balanceaba un pie en el aire. No lucía como si fuese consciente de que le daba vueltas al anillo Malfoy en su pulgar.

—¿Tú no estás molesto, divertido de verte enojado conmigo o buscando una excusa para huir de mí por ser un idiota?

Después de un instante, él negó. Harry suspiró y se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento. Su cabeza era un desastre.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que él? —Tragó en seco y sólo se atrevió a verlo de reojo. Gran Gryffindor que resultó ser, asustado de oír una respuesta como aquella por segunda vez— ¿que me habrías reconocido y yo no puedo hacerlo?

—¿La verdad? Sí.

Se le escapó una risa estrangulada, desprovista de humor.

—Te conozco, _sé_ que te conozco —Carraspeó, otra vez, cuando su voz estuvo a punto de fallar. Se reacomodó para mirarlo—. ¿Cómo es que no te encuentro ahora?

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, imitando su postura.

—Creo que hay algo que él no te dijo, intencionalmente —indicó, en voz baja—. Estoy _muy_ seguro de que te reconocería donde fuese, sólo me haría falta verte a los ojos y oírte hablar. _Pero_ no tomaría una decisión rápida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurró, luego de darse cuenta de que aquello no le dejaba nada en claro.

—A que, en tu posición, incluso si supiese cuál es Harry, si lo supiese en el fondo, tendría tanto miedo de equivocarme que no podría decidirme.

Harry soltó una exhalación de aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía hasta entonces.

—¿Piensas que lo sé y sólo estoy asustado?

—¿Cómo podrías _no_ saberlo?

—No soy muy receptivo, tú mismo has dicho un montón de veces que…

—Yo no podría decidir por pensarlo demasiado, ¿cuándo tú has tomado una buena decisión pensándola lo suficiente? —Cuando Harry boqueó y frunció el celo, él casi sonrió—. Es un poco difícil creer en ti cuando tú no lo haces, no me hagas desconfiar de que me sacarás de aquí. No quiero ser una estatua.

—Ni yo quiero que lo seas.

Él asintió, como si hubiese demostrado un punto, y se levantó. Al pasar junto a Harry, le tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho con el índice.

—Aquí. Corazón de león y todo eso; que no se te olvide. Es inútil intentar entenderme o pensar como una serpiente. Tú no eres así.

Cuando estuvo por completo solo, apoyó la cabeza en lo alto del respaldar del asiento y resopló.

El marcador era un caos de puntos que debía contar con calma. No creía haber realizado tantas notas mentales para alguna clase en Hogwarts.

Y él decía que _tenía_ que saberlo. Ojalá fuese tan fácil.

—_0—_

Harry tenía un plan. No era el mejor plan en la historia del mundo, pero seguía siendo un plan. Sólo necesitaba un Draco con el que llevarlo a cabo.

Su mente estaba hecha un lío, y siendo honestos, a él le hacía falta actuar más, pensar menos. Nadie podía comprender a Draco, era obvio que ni siquiera Draco se entendía a sí mismo.

Así que la respuesta no estaba en _entenderlo_. Tenía que _sentir_ a Draco, y sobre todo, sentirse del modo en que lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Sencillo, en teoría.

—¿Cómo funcionan?

Se detuvo en un punto del pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones y el área común. No podía saber gran cosa por la voz, debido a que los cinco sonaban igual que su Draco. Lo que hizo que no continuase no fue eso, sino con quién hablaba. Y de qué.

—Ssssssólo te lasssss pones en lossss ojos, y ta-da, cambian de color.

Harry giró sobre sus talones. ¿De dónde venía el sonido? ¿Dónde era?

Caminó en la dirección en que creía que lo encontraría, las voces se silenciaban, hasta que no hubo nada. La razón de que frenase en seco fue que la serpiente apareció de pronto frente a él, inclinándose para que sus cabezas quedasen a la misma altura.

Le pareció haber oído la voz de Draco, de nuevo, a unos metros.

—¿Qué passsssa? —inquirió la serpiente, balanceándose en el aire.

_Opciones_

A) Acercarse al Draco con el que hablaba.

B) Preguntarle a la serpiente al respecto.

* * *

**¡Hooooooola!**

**Esta es una historia increíblemente caótica, me empiezo a sentir un poco mal por el Harrybebé y todavía no ha pasado gran cosa, ups.**

**Tengo que admitir que fue divertida la diferencia aplastante de votos por la opción que quedó. A ver qué piensan hacer ahora ;)**

**Si terminan en un final malo, supongo que dejaré que sufran un poco ¿? para después guiarlos hacia atrás y que busquen otro final ¿?¿?**

**A pesar de que hubo dos menciones a la idea de hacer un grupo, tendré que rechazar la propuesta :c la historia también está disponible en wattpad y me terminaría haciendo un desastre por la cantidad de lectores que llegan allí :C**

**No se imaginan cómo estaba escribiendo esto, con mis notas a un lado. Menos mal que yo sí sé a quién busca, jajaja. De momento, ¿tienen alguna idea de cuál es el Draco real? ¿Una teoría? Me gustaría leerlas ;)**

**Esta votación se cerrará el próximo sábado (15-02). ¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**El Draco de ojos grises**

—¿Cómo funcionan?

Se detuvo en un punto del pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones y el área común. No podía saber gran cosa por la voz, debido a que los cinco sonaban igual que su Draco. Lo que hizo que no continuase no fue eso, sino con quién hablaba. Y de qué.

—Ssssssólo te lasssss pones en lossss ojos, y ta-da, cambian de color.

Harry giró sobre sus talones. ¿De dónde venía el sonido? ¿Dónde era?

Caminó en la dirección en que creía que lo encontraría, las voces se silenciaban, hasta que no hubo nada. La razón de que frenase en seco fue que la serpiente apareció de pronto frente a él, inclinándose para que sus cabezas quedasen a la misma altura.

Le pareció haber oído la voz de Draco, de nuevo, a unos metros.

—¿Qué passsssa? —inquirió la serpiente, balanceándose en el aire.

_Opciones_

**A) Acercarse al Draco con el que hablaba.**

B) Preguntarle a la serpiente al respecto.

No confiaba en esa serpiente.

—Nada —susurró. Le pasó por un lado e ingresó al área común, dando un vistazo alrededor, en busca de una cabellera rubia.

Asumió que el que estuviese más cerca, sería con el que hablaba. Lamentablemente, cuando llegó al comedor, encontró a dos de ellos manteniendo una conversación sobre si la serpiente les daría un laboratorio de pociones o no, en caso de pedírselo para pasar el tiempo. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia él, ojos verdes y azules lo observaron con extrañeza.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

_Azul._

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

_Verde._

Harry vaciló. El Draco de ojos azules hacía unas notas en un cuaderno, el de ojos verdes colocaba sobre la mesa un vaso ya vacío.

Supuso que no tenía muchas opciones.

—¿Alguno de ustedes habló con la serpiente hace un momento?

Los dos negaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el de ojos azules, recargándose en la palma de su mano. Él boqueó, sacudió la cabeza y terminó por restarle importancia. Salió de ahí deprisa y podría jurar que escuchó a la serpiente reírse entre siseos.

Alguno de ellos podía cambiar el color de sus ojos, en un lugar sin magia en que no era capaz de identificarlos. Por mucho que le diese vueltas a la idea, no lograba encontrar qué motivo tendría Draco para pedir algo así. La conclusión que alcanzó, inevitablemente, fue que el que lo pidió _no_ era Draco. No el verdadero, al menos.

Sería más sencillo si supiese cuál de esos dos fue. O si se trataba de otro.

Casi se tropezó con un Draco al vagar por el corredor sin ver el camino. Estiró los brazos para evitar el choque y los dos se detuvieron en seco. Ojos dorados parpadearon hacia él.

—Harry- —Se enderezó y carraspeó—. Hablé con el de ojos rojos —avisó, en tono confidente.

—¿Está muy molesto?

Se le ocurrió que quizás tendría que hablar con él por su cuenta. Por otro lado, era poco probable que un Draco enojado quisiera atacarse a sí mismo. Y él era el único de los cinco que parecía tener una idea de cómo hablar con cada uno de ellos.

Movió la cabeza a un lado y después al otro, en un gesto que sólo pudo interpretar como un "más o menos".

—Está frustrado. Es difícil no estarlo.

—Debería…—Calló al darse cuenta de que tal vez no fuese la mejor idea, ¿necesitaría tiempo para tranquilizarse a sí mismo?

Antes de que hubiese tomado una decisión, el Draco de ojos dorados llamó su atención, aclarándose la garganta.

—También…me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

—_0—_

A Harry siempre lo había sorprendido el tiempo que Draco podía tomarse para encontrar lo que consideraba que eran las "palabras adecuadas". Ese era un buen ejemplo de ello. Si pudiese medir el tiempo allí dentro, se daría cuenta de que el Draco de ojos dorados llevaba más de dos minutos en perfecto silencio, sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras Harry lo observaba desde la silla junto al escritorio.

—Draco-

Él le pidió silencio con un gesto. Harry esperó a que hubiese terminado su debate interno, fuese cual fuese.

—Creo que si no quisiera que te lo contara, ya se habría aparecido —indicó, echando un vistazo disimulado en torno a ellos. Cuando no sucedió nada, relajó los hombros, sólo un poco—. Si yo fuese tú, no confiaría en la serpiente.

—¿Por qué? —Decidió preguntar, interesado. Él apretó los labios por un instante.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de toda la magia que se necesita para mantener esta sala? A un solo mago o bruja le costaría mucho trabajo…y ella vive de esto. Si decimos que se está alimentando de la magia de los magos convertidos en estatuas, un mago más para su colección sería casi un alivio —Se encogió de hombros—. Es una cuestión de lógica que no confíes en alguien- _algo_ que tiene objetivos opuestos a los tuyos, y estoy seguro de que ella preferiría ver una estatua más aquí.

Harry ya sospechaba que no estaba de su lado, así que no fue una gran pérdida. Sí suponía otro problema, si era cierto, claro.

—¿Crees que intente confundirme a propósito?

—_Sé_ que lo intentará, si no lo ha hecho ya, al menos.

Se tomó unos segundos para sopesarlo.

—¿Y cómo lo _sabes_?

—Se lo pregunté —Frente a la mirada atónita de Harry, resopló—. La verdad es que contesta casi todas nuestras preguntas, pero no las tuyas. No es muy precisa, sólo…bueno, no tiene caso que me mienta. Tal vez sí le diga algo diferente a los otros —agregó, arrugando un poco el entrecejo al considerarlo. Meneó la cabeza—. Quería advertirte, pero no era sólo de eso de lo que te iba a hablar.

Harry aguardó cuando abrió la boca, la cerró, y se inclinó hacia adelante, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos. Se demoró unos instantes en respirar profundo y erguirse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando descubras cuáles son falsos?

—No sé —admitió, en voz baja—, supongo que descartarlos. Saber que uno no es Draco me ayudaría a averiguar cuál sí lo es.

—"Descartado" suena horrible —Dejó escapar una risita al bajar la cabeza. Se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

—No es como si intentase lastimarlos ni nada de eso, sólo- quiero salir de aquí con mi Draco.

—Claro —Bufó—. ¿Me vas a descartar ahora o después de que dudes de otro?

Los ojos dorados ni siquiera parecían molestos cuando volvió a fijarse en él. Harry se sintió inusualmente tranquilo, bajo esa circunstancia. En parte, puede que se debiese a que ese Draco también se mostraba bastante razonable y calmado.

—No he dicho que dude de ti.

—Yo _sé_ que dudas de mí, Harry. Es normal, mira- yo lo haría —aclaró—, no te sientas culpable. Cuando la serpiente te arrastró y estuvimos un rato los cinco solos, tenían reacciones diferentes, pero se parecían un poco, en cierto modo. Y sinceramente, yo estaba muy asustado, y los demás no se veían como si lo estuviesen.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente para descartarte…

Se limitó a darle una mirada conocedora que le hacía pensar en las lecciones de _Pociones Avanzadas._ Harry suspiró.

—No puedo imaginarme al Draco real haciendo eso- reunir a los otros y ayudarme así.

—Ni yo puedo imaginar a los demás haciéndolo —reconoció él, con un asentimiento.

—Creo que Draco- el Draco real intentaría enviar una señal, y estaría de acuerdo en que me reúna con todos, pero…lo habría hablado conmigo, no con ellos. Debe ser un poco extraño hablar con otros cuatro "yo".

—Créeme que lo es.

—Y eres muy…—Lo abarcó con un gesto, el Draco de ojos dorados le frunció el ceño—. Lo siento, no es en el mal sentido, es que- te comportas distinto, tienes razón en eso. No creo que un pequeño colapso sea razón para desconfiar por completo de ti- es decir, Draco ha tenido muchos colapsos.

—¿Y si te dijera que también _sé_ que no soy el real?

Por un largo rato, ninguno dijo nada. Harry aprovechó que se había sentado de reversa, para flexionar los brazos sobre lo alto del respaldar y recargar la barbilla en estos. El Draco de ojos dorados aún lucía tranquilo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se había torturado con la idea de hablarle del tema; si en algo se parecía al Draco real, debió darle muchas vueltas.

—¿La serpiente también te dijo eso?

—Me contestó cuando se lo pregunté —respondió, negando—, pero ya lo sabía. Me di cuenta en ese mismo momento —Una pausa, inhaló profundo—. ¿Vas a decirle que me borre o algo así?

—No lo sé.

No se esperaba ese tipo de conversación con ninguno de ellos. Para empezar, no tenía idea de que alguno podría saber que no era el real, incluso cuando compartían recuerdos, apariencia y gestos. Si los demás también lo supiesen, aquello resultaría tan fácil.

—A pesar de todo, te ves muy real —comentó—. ¿Estás seguro de que…?

Él asintió.

—Me siento muy real —aseguró, tocándose el brazo, a manera de muestra—. Y tengo recuerdos y sensaciones…pero no son míos. Cuando pienso en eso, termino imaginando que yo no lo habría hecho así- cosas como pelearme contigo por años, por ejemplo. No podría hacerlo.

Harry suspiró y volvió a recargarse en sus brazos. No estaba seguro de cómo ese detalle cambiaba el panorama, sólo que ahora tenía que repasar todo lo que creía haber descubierto, como el asunto de los "parecidos"._ Y descartarlo_. Se dio cuenta de que ese término sí sonaba horrible.

—No estoy en contra de que me descartes —dijo, sorprendiéndolo—, vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento. Pero…mientras esté, también podría ayudarte.

—¿Qué pasará contigo, si le digo a la serpiente que no eres Draco? —preguntó, en cambio. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sólo desaparezca.

—Y aun así, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Cuando digo que tengo sensaciones del Draco real, la parte que te quiere viene incluida, Harry. Si no soy real, no debería importarme lo que me pase. Pero tú eres real y…sólo quisiera evitar que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas y luego te sientas mal.

—Todo esto es muy confuso…

El Draco de ojos dorados se levantó para caminar hacia él y se puso de cuclillas frente a su silla. Sujetó sus brazos y los cambió de posición, obligándolo a enderezarse.

—Estaba pensando que podría funcionar como una señal de paz —Ya que Harry sólo le dirigió una mirada confundida, él rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué nunca prestaste atención en _Historia de la Magia_? En las primeras guerras mágicas de la antigüedad, los magos utilizaban una señal de paz. Se la colocaban a alguien, generalmente un muggle, para que todos estuviesen seguros de que no los atacaría, y dejaban que fuese de un bando al otro. Servía como mensajero muchas veces.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Tal vez podría hablar con ellos uno a uno y…ya sabes, contarles. No sé si funcionará como lo imagino, pero si yo fuese el Draco real, y otro me dice que sabe que no lo es e intenta ayudarte, quizás- quizás podría…

—Confiarías en él —Harry asintió, deprisa, al captar el punto. Luego vaciló—. O podrías pensar que es una trampa.

—Es un riesgo —Asintió también—. Pero supongo que dependería de cuál me lo diga, ¿no? Y no creo que alguno espere una trampa de mí, los cuatro me han visto llorar por lo asustado que estaba —Resopló y desvió la mirada cuando sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco—. Es una idea. Tú decides.

—¿No te metería en problemas contarle al resto que no eres el real?

—¿No te metería en problemas a _ti_ mantener a un Draco que no es el real aquí?

Tenía un buen punto.

—Técnicamente, mantengo a cuatro Draco que no son el real aquí.

—Sí, no voy a discutir eso.

—¿Y tú…? —Vaciló—. ¿No has notado que haya otro- bueno, _distinto_?

—No sé, Harry, es…complicado. No van a actuar conmigo como lo hacen contigo, yo no actúo conmigo mismo como lo haría contigo tampoco. Una personalidad es demasiado compleja para que te pueda señalar a un Draco y decir "ese es el tuyo, es el real".

—¿Y qué hay de una señal? Tal vez- tal vez algo que sólo tú harías…

—¿Pero qué posibilidad hay de que los cinco lo hagamos? Porque eso es lo que la serpiente pretende. Puedo intentar hablar con el Draco real, pero no sé cuál es, y debe ser por eso por lo que no le importa que te cuente todo esto. No tiene que ser algo que Draco haga o no, tiene que ser algo que _tú_ notes en Draco, porque lo demás se puede replicar- me refiero a que…sólo míralos. ¡Sentí que me rodearon de espejos!

Acababa de tener una idea.

—¿Y si fuese una señal mágica? —El Draco de ojos dorados lo observó con extrañeza, así que continuó:—. Hay algo- hay algo que no se puede replicar, porque sólo pasa con el Draco real, y nadie más lo sabe. Excepto yo.

—Si funciona, eso sería…

—La solución, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno…puedes intentar —Asintió, dubitativo—. Si ves que funciona, y lo pruebas en los demás, tal vez- sí, yo diría que lo intentes si crees que te será útil.

—¿Pero con cuál? —titubeó. ¿Cómo sabía que la serpiente no lo replicaría en los demás falsos, después de verlo una vez?

El Draco de ojos dorados pareció considerarlo un momento.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que uno conservó el color de ojos del Draco real? —Harry asintió—. Puede que sea demasiado obvio, pero…no sé, eso me hizo pensar que podía ser el real. Sería como ocultar algo a simple vista.

El Draco de ojos grises preguntó si lucía 'así' enojado. Harry suponía que él también se sorprendería de verse y oírse a sí mismo molesto.

—Sí, creo que podría probarlo con él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Harry negó.

—Espera aquí —Se puso de pie, con ánimo renovado. Casi podía imaginarse saliendo de ahí con su Draco, después de averiguar cuál era. Resultaba una perspectiva agradable, después de tantas dudas.

Sólo había un detalle:

Tenía que hacerle una pregunta a la serpiente antes de la prueba.

—_0—_

—¿Segura?

—Sssssí —contestó, enseguida—. Las varitas permanecen intactas y cada uno tiene una. Lindo toque, ¿no creesssss? Las varitas son fácilesssss de replicar. Te dejaré usar la tuya, ssssólo por un rato.

Se estaba burlando de él. Era obvio que sabía de la plática que tuvo con el Draco de ojos dorados; sin embargo, Harry decidió ignorarla, mantuvo su varita en una mano, y tocó la puerta con los nudillos de la otra. Cuando se abrió, el Draco de ojos grises se asomó con cautela. Observó a la serpiente que se desvanecía, luego de nuevo a él.

Se apartó de la entrada y le hizo un gesto para que pasase. Harry echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, en vano. No había diferencia alguna entre ese cuarto y el anterior.

Draco quizás se molestaría por la mentira. Suponiendo que ese fuese _Draco_.

—Estoy intentando un hechizo de reconocimiento —El Draco de ojos grises alzó las cejas, así que le enseñó una sonrisa avergonzada—, pero no me sale bien.

—¿La serpiente no había dicho que no podíamos usar magia?

—Ustedes no, pero yo sí —Agitó la varita en el aire y se la tendió—. ¿Puedes recordarme cómo se hacía ese hechizo…? Lo usaste una vez, con unos Gryffindor que bebieron poción multijugos...es magia muy avanzada.

Él miró la varita que le ofrecía y titubeó.

—No tengo mi varita, se la di cuando noté que no servía aquí. Dijo que me la regresaría antes de salir.

—No funcionaría de todos modos —alegó, encogiéndose de hombros—, y esta sí.

—Las varitas no funcionan así, Harry —replicó, pero tomó la suya y realizó una floritura vaga en el aire—, no es como si yo pudiese decirle que haga lo que sea y me obedecerá. Por algo se dice que las varitas eligen al mago.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Intenta.

Tras una breve vacilación, el Draco de ojos grises adoptó una expresión concentrada y ejecutó el hechizo, despacio.

Nada ocurrió. Harry estaba tan aliviado como preocupado.

—Te lo dije —Le recordó, tendiéndole su varita de regreso. Como no hubo reacción de su parte, le sujetó el brazo—. ¿Harry?

Harry había utilizado su varita en la época de la guerra. Cuando estaban a mitad de séptimo, a los estudiantes de su año se les permitió regresar más tarde de la visita a Hogsmeade, y hubo más whisky de fuego de por medio del que deberían permitirle a cualquier adolescente. No estaba ebrio, pero simulaba que sí para que Draco lo dejase recostar la cabeza en su hombro y mantenerse abrazado a uno de sus costados.

Recordaba con absoluta claridad que utilizó su varita para un amuleto de calor, ya que no sabía dónde guardó la suya propia. Draco lo había encontrado gracioso y divagaron acerca de por qué ambas varitas respondían al otro tan bien. Por la mañana, Draco, al igual que la mitad del curso, tenía una fuerte resaca y no recordaba gran parte de lo sucedido después de determinada hora.

Pero había respondido. Ese era el punto. Harry _sabía_ que lo había hecho, y que aquella, en manos del Draco de ojos grises, no.

—¿Harry? —insistió, más preocupado. Las palabras le salieron solas, sin que tuviese oportunidad de asimilarlo.

—Tú no eres el real. ¿O me equivoco?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Harry vio con un horror creciente que sus bordes se difuminaban, luego se traslucía y brillaba, igual que un patronus humano. Después se desvaneció.

Ni siquiera pudo moverse, gritar, respirar. Sólo cuando escuchó un siseo, notó que la serpiente se aparecía, y se alejó por reflejo, lento. Ella se reía.

—¿Qué hiciste? —musitó con un hilo de voz. Su cabeza era un caos donde sólo se repetía la imagen de Draco desapareciendo y una vocecita interna le decía que era su culpa.

—¿Qué hicissssste tú? Afirmasssste que no era el real —Se rio más fuerte, los siseos se alternaban con el extraño sonido—, yo sólo cumplí con descartarlo. Te obedecí. Ssssi no cuidas tus palabrassss, yo podría malinterpretar lo que quieresss decir.

Algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza. Harry le pasó por un lado, haciendo caso omiso de lo que sea que dijo después, y corrió hacia el pasillo principal de la sala, en dirección a las estatuas. Las contó deprisa y giró sobre los talones, _buscando, buscando, buscando._

No había una estatua nueva.

Harry sólo había experimentado tal sensación de alivio y desespero combinados cuando terminó la guerra.

—_0—_

El Draco de ojos dorados lo esperaba en su habitación, leyendo, cuando regresó. Observó a un aturdido Harry pegar la espalda a la puerta y deslizarse hasta quedar en el suelo. Unos segundos más tarde, se agachaba frente a él.

—¿Harry?

Harry lo observó fijamente durante un rato. Él también era falso, ¿cierto?

¿Él también se iba a _desvanecer_ así?

_Opciones_

A) Descartar Draco de ojos dorados.

B) No descartar.

* * *

**La tensión me está matando y yo sé lo que pasa, no me imagino cómo se sienten ustedes, pobres, jajaja.**

**¡Me gustaron mucho sus teorías! La del Draco en diferentes tiempos, en especial, me dio para pensar, se los juro. Si hubiese leído algo como eso antes de planear toda la trama, puede que hubiese basado cada personalidad en eso; la verdad es que es una gran idea.**

**Díganme algo, ¿cómo van ahora? ¿Cuál es Draco para ustedes? ¿Mantienen sus teorías?**

**Esta votación se cierra el sábado 22/02, y por obvias razones, los votos del día de ayer (domingo 16) no contaron. De todos modos, no hubiesen afectado el resultado, por suerte ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**El Draco de ojos rojos**

El Draco de ojos dorados lo esperaba en su habitación, leyendo, cuando regresó. Observó a un aturdido Harry pegar la espalda a la puerta y deslizarse hasta quedar en el suelo. Unos segundos más tarde, se agachaba frente a él.

—¿Harry?

Harry lo observó fijamente durante un rato. Él también era falso, ¿cierto?

¿Él también se iba a _desvanecer_ así?

_Opciones_

A) Descartar Draco de ojos dorados.

**B) No descartar.**

No podía hacerlo. No podía ni siquiera pensar en ver a Draco desvanecerse de nuevo, incluso si no se trataba de uno real, según él mismo; la imagen era igual al suyo.

Harry balbuceó algo. El Draco de ojos dorados apretó los labios un instante, suspiró, y terminó por envolver sus hombros con un brazo.

—Tranquilo, está bien, está bien…—musitó, dejándole recargar la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro—. Sea lo que sea, se puede arreglar, estoy seguro.

Se limitó a menear la cabeza, pero no le dijo por qué él, por su parte, estaba seguro de que _no_ se podía. No quería que lo supiese todavía.

—_0—_

—…hablé con el de ojos rojos y el de ojos azules —avisó. Evitaba mirarlo directamente desde que se reunieron en el área común y se notó la obvia ausencia de uno de ellos; no lucía enojado, sólo angustiado, y a Harry lo carcomía la culpa. Le hubiese gustado decirle algo, pero no tenía idea de qué podía resultar bueno en esa situación, así que sólo asintió—. Me falta el de ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron?

Pensó que aquello podría decirle algo sobre ellos. El Draco de ojos dorados lo sopesó un momento.

—El de ojos rojos me miró un rato…y me dijo que ya se había dado cuenta de todos modos —Se encogió de hombros, dubitativo—. El de ojos azules fue muy, muy- —Gesticuló con las manos, a falta de una palabra mejor.

—¿Tranquilo? ¿Amable?

—Sí y sí —Arrugó el entrecejo por unos instantes—. Me preguntó si me sentía mal por saber que era falso y dijo que lamentaba que fuese así y hubiese cuatro de nosotros que tuviesen que pasar por eso.

Harry arqueó las cejas. Él sólo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Avísame cuando hayas hablado con el de ojos verdes —Draco asintió. Antes de que pudiese marcharse, y a pesar de sus intentos por no empeorar la situación para él, Harry se metió en su camino. Boqueó por unos segundos—. Y gracias.

Él le enseñó una sonrisa débil y lo apartó para dirigirse hacia el cuarto del Draco de ojos verdes. Harry agregó esas reacciones al desastre mental que eran sus apuntes en forma de tableros e intentó sacar algo de ellas; no obtuvo ningún resultado preciso.

Llevaba un rato divagando, caminando ida y vuelta por el mismo pasillo, cuando le pareció escuchar un siseo de la serpiente. Sólo que no hablaba con él. Giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido y avanzó hacia allí, justo cuando se callaba.

La puerta a uno de los cuartos estaba entreabierta. Se asomó.

—…en teoría, sólo por ser un mago, debería servir, aunque tú no me dejes…—Draco movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, cuando no encontró a la serpiente, y resopló. Harry tocó la puerta con los nudillos para llamar su atención, ojos rojos se fijaron en él enseguida.

Esperaba que lo echase, fiel a su malhumor de la última vez. Sin embargo, respiró profundo y cabeceó, indicándole que entrase. No cerró la puerta detrás de sí, porque gran parte del cuarto estaba llena del humo que brotaba de un caldero.

No pudo evitar sonreír. El Draco de ojos rojos se veía concentrado en revolver, en un ritmo preciso. Llevaba un conteo en voz baja que Harry, por experiencia, prefirió no interrumpir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al terminar, se apartó un paso y la dejó hervir. Entonces se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Lucía más tranquilo, así que Harry se animó a preguntarle si se sentía mejor. Él asintió, rodeándose con sus propios brazos.

—Estaba…muy tenso. Y fue extraño oírme a mí mismo decirme que no te debo tratar así cuando estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes —admitió, con una expresión de aturdimiento que le habría resultado divertida, en otra situación. Supuso que se refería al Draco de ojos dorados—. Por lo general, me regaño a mí mismo dentro de mi cabeza, no afuera.

Harry sonrió un poco, él le devolvió el gesto a medias.

—El Draco de ojos dorados puede ser algo…¿considerado?

Resopló.

—Es un maldito Hufflepuff. Jamás en mi vida he actuado así —Meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia el caldero que ya mostraba burbujas de mayor tamaño; Harry no tenía muchas ganas de acercarse. La última vez que se aproximó a una mezcla como esa, les estalló a ambos en la cara, y Draco amenazó con poner pociones desagradables en su bebida por el resto del año escolar, si no lo arreglaba—. Y no me refería a él, además.

Ese detalle capturó su atención.

—Me dijo que habló contigo…

—Hablamos, claro. Pero fue _antes_ —Le restó importancia con un gesto—; no le quise abrir la puerta e insistió…fue irritante. Demasiado _encantador_.

Harry se rio. El Draco de ojos rojos le frunció el ceño y luego se concentró en el caldero.

—¿Qué te hace gracia?

—Tú llamándote "encantador" con ese tono despectivo.

—No lo malentiendas, _soy_ encantador —Sonrió de lado—, pero no de _ese_ modo. Lo lleva a un extremo, igual que _el otro_ —Ya que Harry no hizo más que observarlo con curiosidad, él lo llamó con un gesto. Apenas se acercó, le tendió ingredientes para cortar, cuchillo y una tabla; comprendió el punto y se puso a trabajar. Medio segundo más tarde, Draco le daba un manotazo en la muñeca y le decía que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Es muy extraño que no te lleves bien contigo.

—Nunca me he llevado bien conmigo —Rodó los ojos al ganarse la totalidad de la atención de Harry. Tuvo que recordarle que cortase para que siguiese—. Es- ya sabes. Una parte de mi cabeza dice "miente", la otra "deberías ser sincero", "no hagas esto, no hagas aquello", "compórtate como un Malfoy", "Draco, estás por superar tu récord de _imbecibilidad_"…

—¿Tienes un récord de _imbecibilidad_?

—¿Acaso lo dudas?

Harry descubrió que contenía la risa al negar.

—¿Así que él te recuerda a cuando tienes que fingir?

—Algo así. Reuniones con los socios de mis padres, frente a los profesores. Lugares donde no podía ser yo. Siempre actúo un poco así, y un poco como _el otro_. Ese es el más desagradable.

—¿El de ojos verdes?

Draco lo regañó de nuevo, en voz más baja, por haber cortado mal un segmento. Le corrigió la postura y apagó el fuego bajo el caldero. Pareció confundido por la pregunta de Harry.

—No, el de los ojos azules.

Fue el turno de Harry de confundirse.

—¿Él? Pero si es- ha sido-

—Un completo farsante —completó, en su lugar, con tono desinteresado—. Harry, no seas crédulo. Dice lo que quieres escuchar solamente, no he oído una palabra sincera viniendo de él, y detesto eso de mí. Ni siquiera el Draco medio Huffie se acerca demasiado, el único que lo aguanta es el de ojos verdes. Y bueno, él nos ha aguantado a todos. A su manera.

Harry estaba en verdad sorprendido por la avalancha de información. Había pensado que el de ojos azules era muy amable. Draco aprovechó su distracción para arrebatarle la tabla de ingredientes cortados y echarlos al caldero, con ayuda del cuchillo, poco a poco. Él observaba sus movimientos precisos y seguros, igual que había hecho mil veces en clases.

—Pensé que-

—Que el de ojos azules era amable, el de ojos dorados muy dulce, el gris demasiado directo, el de ojos verdes ni lo uno ni lo otro. Y yo un gruñón —Elevó las cejas, a la espera de que negase algo. Harry boqueó. Se sentía como si hubiesen regresado a una de sus sesiones de estudio anteriores a los EXTASIS y Draco intentase explicarle algo, sólo que no alcanzaba a entender qué.

—¿Tal vez? —titubeó. Él bufó y negó, dedicándose a revolver de nuevo el contenido del caldero—. ¿Estoy en un error?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que odio cuando me contestas mis preguntas con otras preguntas.

Draco _casi_ sonrió.

—Mira. Soy un mentiroso y manipulador, y el hecho de que te…_guste_, por cómo soy ahora, no debe ser suficiente para olvidarte de que por seis años de tu vida creíste que me odiabas.

—Éramos niños y fue una tontería pelearnos de ese modo.

—Claro que sí, pero ocurrió. Nos peleamos, fuimos idiotas, hicimos cosas que no le habríamos hecho a nadie más y que no se nos ocurriría hacerle a alguien ahora. _Pero_ las hicimos —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

Él lo sopesó un momento, sacando la varilla del caldero.

—Es muy fácil querer a alguien por sus virtudes, Harry. Él me dijo que le gusta pensar que nos volvimos amigos a estas alturas _con_ nuestros defectos, y no _a pesar de_ ellos. A mí también me agrada verlo así.

Harry comprendió en ese instante de quién hablaba. El mismo Draco de ojos rojos se lo había dicho cuando le aclaró su punto de vista sobre los otros.

—Fue el de ojos verdes el que te calmó.

No era una pregunta. Aun así, él se encogió de hombros.

—Más bien, me llamó idiota, me regañó y me dijo que si volvía a hablarte así, incluso por muy lógico que fuese mi argumento, iba a lanzarme una maldición, aun si tenía que robarse la magia de la serpiente.

Él descubrió que se estaba riendo. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Draco amenazándose a sí mismo con dureza, sólo por la manera en que le habló. La imagen resultaba bastante extraña.

—¿Y por eso te agrada más que los otros dos?

—Al menos no es un llorón ni un manipulador.

No estaba seguro de que el resto fuese tal cual él lo consideraba, pero decidió no decírselo. El Draco de ojos rojos sonaba convencido, y de cierto modo, era tonto pensar que Harry pudiese conocerlo mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Draco siempre había encontrado algo nuevo con que sorprenderlo, sin proponérselo.

—¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó, en cambio. Draco suspiró.

—Es una poción del embustero perfecta —Le costó recordar a lo que se refería; la poción iba en el EXTASIS de su materia y Draco lo hizo prepararla al menos diez veces, porque jamás le salía bien. Deshacía casi cualquier tipo de engaño mágico y estaba entre las más complejas—, excepto porque es inútil.

—¿Pensabas rociar a los otros tres para ver si se derretían o algo?

—No habría sido una mala idea —contestó, pensativo—. Pero no. Necesitaba algo que hacer para relajarme, la serpiente me dio todo, y no le importó, porque sin la varita y sin mi magia, la poción no puede usarse.

—Me pusiste a cortar ingredientes por nada.

—Sí. Te lo merecías por tardar tanto en venir.

—¿Estabas esperando que lo hiciera? —Él empezó a recoger la poción en viales ya listos para tal utilidad y lo ignoró con maestría.

—A lo mejor deberías…

El Draco de ojos rojos se interrumpió cuando escucharon un grito. Intercambiaron miradas igual de aturdidas.

—Oh, no —siseó una voz diferente a la de ellos. La serpiente se echó a reír desde alguna parte fuera de la habitación. Draco ahogó un quejido y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora esos…?

Harry tuvo que apretar el paso para seguirlo cuando abandonó la habitación. De cierta forma, desearía no haberlo hecho. Alcanzaron el área común a trompicones y frenaron de manera tan brusca que chocaron entre sí. Ambos contuvieron el aliento.

El Draco de ojos dorados se retorcía en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. La mancha de sangre que se le extendía por el pecho pasaba de rojiza a un brillante blanco azulado, que luego se extendió hacia el resto del cuerpo y lo convirtió en esa figura de luz que empezó a desvanecerse.

El de ojos verdes también estaba ahí. Presionaba una mano en su propio pecho, tenía sangre que se borraba en los brazos, y una expresión de horror. Ni siquiera notó que ellos llegaron, su atención se encontraba puesta sólo en la silueta que se esfumó.

Alguien le habló, pero no tuvo voz con la que contestarle. El estómago se le había revuelto y sentía el frío inundándole los huesos, músculos, cubriéndole la piel. Lo sujetaron del brazo cuando no hubo una reacción inmediata, y ahí, parpadeó. Pasó la mirada del punto donde estuvo el Draco de ojos dorados, al único que se hallaba cerca de él.

Al notar que no sólo estaban ahí, sino que lo veía, el de ojos verdes empezó a negar.

—Estaba así- él- cuando escuché…

—Ven, ven —Harry se sacudió bajo el agarre en su brazo y dejó arrastrar—. Tienes que apartarte de aquí, no puedes pensar. No estás haciendo nada ahí parado como una estatua.

La serpiente, a la distancia, se reía por la comparación.

—_0—_

—Bébelo despacio —Harry se tomó el vaso de agua de un trago y lo lamentó enseguida. Lo escuchó suspirar—. Te dije despacio.

Balbuceó una disculpa y miró alrededor. Se encontraba junto a la mesa de un área común que no había visitado y no sabía cómo llegó allí; básicamente, se dejó llevar.

El Draco de ojos azules tomó asiento frente a él. Apoyaba la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y lucía contrariado. Pasaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Dónde está el de ojos rojos? —inquirió, en voz baja. No sentía que fuese él quien lo preguntaba, pero era su voz, así que no había otra opción. Aún no podía parar de repetir la imagen de otro Draco desvaneciéndose dentro de su cabeza.

—No lo sé —respondió, vacilante—, no creo que se haya quedado con él. El otro tampoco se movía de ahí.

"El otro" debía ser el de ojos verdes. Al pensar en él, Harry tuvo un atisbo de rabia que se apagó en un segundo. Se veía muy asustado cuando observaba al Draco que se desvaneció.

—¿Qué…qué fue…? ¿Qué…?

No podía completar una pregunta más. Al darse cuenta, el Draco de ojos azules extendió una mano hacia él. Harry se apartó, echándose hacia atrás, antes de que pudiese tocarle el rostro. Se arrepintió de inmediato.

A pesar de lo que el de ojos rojos opinaba, él no podía ver la farsa a la que se suponía que se ajustaba. Se veía tan preocupado como el propio Harry e incluso herido porque se hubiese alejado así.

—Había discutido…con el de ojos dorados, sobre algo así —murmuró. Frente a la mirada de incomprensión que Harry le dirigió, agregó:—. Fue antes de que me dijese que él era…—Gesticuló para no pronunciar el término—. Pero entonces también estuvimos de acuerdo en que era posible que, entre los cinco, alguno estuviese del lado de la serpiente.

—¿Qué? —Harry sólo atinó a boquear. Si la serpiente quería convertir a Draco en estatua, ¿cómo podía uno de ellos apoyarla?

El Draco de ojos azules pareció sopesar bien cómo explicárselo.

—Quizás...quizás le haya dicho que si fallabas, y ella tenía su estatua, podría, no sé, salir o algo así. Lo que sería una mentira, pero supongo que…hablándolo a solas, imagino que ella sería convincente. O tal vez lo creó sólo con ese propósito. Hay muchas variables al respecto, el punto es que le molestaría que quisiéramos ayudarte a aclarar tus ideas y ya ves lo que pasó —Se desordenó el cabello al cambiar de posición—. No puedo creer que lo hiciera.

Harry se enderezó de pronto, tenso.

—No pensarás que…

Él lo observó, como si no comprendiese su reacción.

—Es una cuestión de lógica, ¿no? Estaba justo ahí y- y a lo mejor se asustó al hacerlo, pero…—Sacudió la cabeza—. Merlín. Qué horrible es esto.

—Has dado mejores actuaciones —El Draco de ojos rojos le habló desde el marco de la puerta, donde se recargaba. Cuando Harry lo miró, le enseñó un estuche cuadrado que tenía en una mano—. El verde está ahí todavía. Y esto —Agitó el paquete, antes de abrirlo. Dentro descansaban unos lentes de contacto— estaba cerca de donde cayó el otro.

—¿Lentes de contacto? —El de ojos azules arrugó el entrecejo— ¿para qué?

El de ojos rojos hizo una demostración completa consigo mismo, cambiándose las iris a verdes. Se los retiró enseguida y se acercó para poner el paquete frente a un aturdido Harry.

—Harry —llamó el de ojos azules—, eso es suficiente para pensar que fue él. Imagina cómo habrá engañado al pobre…

El de ojos dorados hablaba con todos, ¿para qué harían falta los lentes de cambio de color?

Los dos lo observaban con insistencia.

—No creo que alguien ataque a otro y quede en shock de ese modo…

—Podría estar fingiendo.

_Azul._

—Tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿no?

_Rojo._

—¡Intento ayudar! Me parece que es más de lo que estás haciendo tú…

_Azul._

—¿Cómo sacar a Harry de ahí es ayudar y encontrar esto no?

_Rojo._

—Eso no nos dice nada y Harry necesitaba alejarse para…

_Azul._

—Para que pudieses convencerlo de lo que sea que quieres hacer ahora, jodido manipulador.

_Rojo._

—Nos estoy cuidando a los tres al pensar que debería descartarlo. Es por seguridad, ¿y si le hiciera algo a Harry?

_Azul._

Harry reaccionó.

—¿Quién está hablando de descartar al de ojos verdes?

Ambos volvieron a fijarse en él. El de ojos azules boqueó.

—No estás- no puedes estar hablando en serio, viste lo que-

—Yo no vi que hiciera algo más que estar ahí.

—Estar ahí, cubierto de sangre, junto al lastimado y a esos lentes de contacto —replicó, entre dientes. Lo miraba con incredulidad.

—La escena del crimen perfecta —alegó el de ojos rojos, sin despegar la mirada del otro—, si no fuese porque pareciera que ni siquiera respira por el shock y no se mueve ni un centímetro. ¿Crees que Voldemort se ponía así cuando hería a alguien? Porque yo lo recuerdo muy diferente, y si tu memoria falla así, creo que al que debería descartar es a-

—¡Oigan! —Los dos brincaron al oírlo levantar la voz. El mismo Harry se sorprendió un poco por el arrebato. Por unos segundos, se olvidó de lo que pretendía conseguir—. Soy yo el que decido, ¿recuerdan?

—Exacto. ¿Entonces qué? —El de ojos rojos se recargó con ambas palmas en la mesa, inclinándose hacia él—. ¿Vas a aclarar lo que pasó?

—Lo que pasó está bastante claro, Harry tiene que pensar en evitar más problemas —espetó el de ojos azules, serio—. Si sigues con eso, voy a empezar a creer que tú lo ayudaste…

—¡Yo estaba con Harry, imbécil! ¿Dónde estabas tú?

—En uno de los cuartos, pero no creo que eso…

Harry hundió el rostro entre las manos y se resignó a que no podría evitarse su discusión. Era justo como el de ojos rojos le dijo; no lo toleraba.

¿No debería ir a ver al último Draco?

_Opciones_:

A)Confiar en Azul (y descartar a Verde).

B) Confiar en Rojo (e ir a hablar con Verde)

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que este capítulo me preocupaba un poco cuando lo empecé a escribir. A pesar de tener el esquema completo desde el principio, no sabía en qué punto colocar las pistas hacia el final bueno y el final malo; ahora que releo, me gusta el resultado. Para mí, se nota un poco en medio de tanta confusión, jajaja.**

**Recuerden que si me matan, no conocen el final ¿?**

**Me preguntaron si no podían ser dos Draco reales en lugar de uno, pero contestar que sí o que no sería spoiler unu**

**La idea de las manzanas es lo mejor del mundo, lo admito. Esa técnica infalible jamás se le pasó a Harry por la cabeza, pero seguro hubiese resuelto su problema al instante, jAJAJAJA.**

**Siento que quienes apoyaban al Draco de ojos dorados me están asesinando lenta y dolorosamente dentro de sus cabezas. Sobre todo quienes apoyaron al gris y luego a este, kDJDKDK. LO SIEEEENTO. Debí advertir de los mini-infartos al comienzo de la historia, ¿cierto?**

**¿Cómo van esas teorías?**

**Esta votación se cierra el sábado 29/02. Dependiendo de lo que elijan, el próximo puede ser el último capítulo, o no ;)**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**El Draco de ojos azules**

Harry hundió el rostro entre las manos y se resignó a que no podría evitarse su discusión. Era justo como el de ojos rojos le dijo; no lo toleraba.

¿No debería ir a ver al último Draco?

A) Confiar en Azul (y descartar a Verde).

**B) Confiar en Rojo (e ir a hablar con Verde)**

A medida que la discusión avanzaba, subiendo varios tonos y de regreso a los susurros contenidos, Harry tenía más en claro que no iban a llegar a nada de ese modo. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie, callándolos al instante a causa de la sorpresa.

—Voy a hablar con el de ojos verdes. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión —aclaró, dirigiéndose al de ojos azules, que boqueó un instante.

—Sólo…iba a decirte que tuvieras cuidado…

—Claro, gracias. A ti también —Miró al de ojos rojos, que lucía casi tan sorprendido como el otro. En especial cuando recogió la caja de lentillas de la mesa—. Me llevo esto.

Los dos asintieron y lo dejaron marcharse. Harry esperaba oír que su discusión continuaba, o incluso empeoraba, sin él presente. No escuchó nada, se tranquilizó, y regresó hacia el último sitio donde vio al de ojos verdes.

No encontrarse con un rastro de sangre y un cuerpo inmóvil donde debería haber estado el de ojos dorados, de cierta manera, era más perturbador que si ocurriese de forma regular. Le recordaba que no morían, sólo se desvanecían. Y lo mismo podía pasarle a su Draco.

El de ojos verdes ya no estaba ahí. No lo encontró en ningún punto del área común, ni en las habitaciones en las que se asomó, al comienzo del pasillo largo que las separaba. Sólo en la última, que mantenía la puerta entreabierta sin cuidado, le pareció oír algo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el borde de una cama intacta, las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, el rostro oculto entre las rodillas y los brazos doblados sobre estas. A pesar de que se aproximó de la forma más sigilosa que era capaz, Draco levantó la cabeza de golpe, pegándose más a la cama. Una capa de sudor lo cubría y pareció no identificar a Harry al instante, porque tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, antes de que la semejanza a un animal herido disminuyese.

Harry dio otro paso y él se tensó, pero no se movió. Decidió agacharse ahí mismo, con una distancia aceptable entre ambos, para no presionarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Tras un instante desorientado, el Draco de ojos verdes le dirigió una mirada hosca que le habría sacado una sonrisa en otra ocasión, porque siempre era mejor un Draco enojado que uno asustado, según él.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Aunque le temblase un poco la voz, contestó con un siseo que lo disimuló bastante bien. Harry suspiró. Bueno, sus seis años de experiencia con el malhumor de Draco deberían servir para algo.

—Debió ser desagradable verlo —Vaciló unos segundos. Luego añadió, más bajo—. El de los ojos azules cree que-

Él lo interrumpió con un resoplido y una media sonrisa amarga.

—Que enloquecí, le hice algo al Huffie aquel, y deberías descartarme —Frente a la mirada incrédula de Harry, sólo se encogió de hombros, presionando las piernas más contra sí y reforzando el agarre de los brazos en torno a ellas—. Es un poco obvio…le dije que era falso para que me hablase, fue la única forma de que mantuviese una conversación real conmigo. Pero sabía que eso iba a pasar. Vaya traidor estoy hecho. A veces hasta yo me impresiono.

—No creo que seas falso —opinó Harry, con un hilo de voz.

—Ni yo, ¿pero quién sabe? —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desarreglándolo; estaba seguro de que no lo notó, porque enredó los dedos en los mechones y continuó tirando durante unos segundos—. Este lugar me va a volver loco.

Harry hizo ademán de aproximarse más y la mirada que le dedicó lo detuvo en seco.

—No te me acerques, Potter.

Boqueó, inseguro. Se sentó en el suelo, retomando su distancia anterior.

—No te quiero hacer nada-

—Ya sé —Hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, con un largo quejido, se enderezó casi de inmediato y siguió tirando de sus mechones. En uno de sus movimientos, distinguió un rastro rojizo que captó su atención, en los dedos—, ya sé, ya sé- pero si te acercas justo ahora, voy a reaccionar mal y te voy a atacar. Y no importará que no tenga una varita ni pueda hacer magia aquí dentro.

—Hace mucho que dejé de temer que pudieses lastimarme, Draco —puntualizó, sin despegar los ojos del rastro rojizo. ¿Era sangre?

Sólo cuando el Draco de ojos verdes echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el borde del colchón, se percató de dónde provenía. Sí, era sangre. Su sangre. El cuello de la camisa tenía una pequeña mancha que se extendía por debajo, hacia el hombro.

—¿Te estuviste arañando sobre las marcas del sectumsempra otra vez?

Hace tiempo que lo había dejado. La voz y la expresión de Harry se tiñeron de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que esa imagen de sí mismo ensangrentado lo iba a regresar justamente ese momento? Ni siquiera durante la guerra recibió una maldición tan terrible como esa.

Draco alzó las manos, las giró y detalló. Soltó un débil "ah" y se enderezó para tocarse el cuello, los hombros, por encima de la tela. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que hizo.

—Si puedo ayu-

Él se pegó de nuevo al borde de la cama cuando Harry se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Regresó a la posición anterior y el Draco de ojos verdes casi se relajó. Claro, no era la persona ideal para estar frente a él cuando recordaba ese duelo en el baño.

—¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Abrió la boca, la cerró. No movió la cabeza, ni pronunció una palabra, sólo terminó por bajar la mirada y fijar los ojos en el espacio entre ambos. Harry decidió quedarse.

—¿Puedes hablarme de lo que pasó? —preguntó, más suave. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior un instante.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió, en voz baja—. Lo escuché gritar, fui- estaba así.

Harry colocó la caja de las lentillas en el suelo, entre los dos. Notó que las observaba con cautela.

—¿De dónde las sacaste?

Aquello lo sorprendió. Para empezar, tenía la esperanza de que le preguntase "¿qué son?", porque no existían en el mundo mágico, pero resultaba que los tres las conocían.

—¿Las habías visto? —Después de un momento, asintió.

—La caja, al menos. Sé que las tenía alguno, pero tenía ojos dorados, y luego azules, y luego grises cuando el de ojos grises ya no estaba aquí…—Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuándo lo viste usarlas?

—Varias veces —contestó en tono quedo. Parecía que la charla lo distraía de sus propios pensamientos, así que Harry insistiría un poco con ello, al menos, hasta poder estar seguro de que se encontraría bien si lo dejaba a solas.

—Pero…¿por qué? ¿Qué hacía mientras las usaba?

—Hablarme.

Bien, no era lo que se esperaba de esa conversación, en realidad.

—¿Hablabas con un Draco al que le cambiaban de color los ojos? —Él asintió—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Eso es privado —Frente a la mirada incrédula de Harry, volvió a asentir, serio—. Eran puras tonterías, por Merlín. Cosas de mi niñez, cosas de la familia…en cualquier caso, no le habrían sido útiles para convencerte de algo, porque no te hablé de eso jamás, o pensarías que no eran ciertas. Sólo…hablábamos. Me mencionaba cosas que no recordaba, yo le explicaba algo, eso.

Harry no veía ninguna finalidad en eso. Por supuesto que él no entendía la línea de razonamiento de Draco, tanto el real como los falsos, así que tampoco era una sorpresa.

—¿Crees que haya sido ese Draco el que le hizo algo al de ojos dorados? —Para su sorpresa, él sólo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué significa eso?

El Draco de ojos verdes tomó una inhalación profunda, lenta.

—En realidad, creo que lo hizo la serpiente para asustarnos. Es lo que yo habría hecho —Arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. No piensas bien alterado, yo no pienso bien alterado. Ponernos a los dos estresados en cualquier sitio es como una bomba de tiempo. Agrega que hay otros dos Draco…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito.

Harry ya no sabía qué pensar. Estuvo un rato más allí, pero no se le ocurrió nada más, ni logró formular una pregunta que consiguiese algo de su parte. Cuando se tranquilizó lo suficiente, el Draco de ojos verdes hundió el rostro de nuevo en sus brazos y le pidió que lo dejase estar solo unos minutos.

El Draco de ojos rojos lo esperaba afuera, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Alzó la mirada en cuanto Harry salió, y apuntó hacia otro cuarto, antes de que pudiese hacerle una pregunta.

—Alguien se acaba de volver loco por allá.

En vista de su nula tolerancia entre sí, Harry pensó que exageraba. No lo hacía. Cuando empujó la puerta a la habitación que le indicó, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre; había muebles rotos, volcados, las almohadas estaban destrozadas, papeles dispersos por el suelo, plumas sin tinta en la mesa. Tendría que sortear objetos como si se tratase de una pista de obstáculos para alcanzar al Draco de ojos azules, en una silla, girando otra pluma entre los dedos.

—Disculpa el desorden —musitó débilmente—, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta?

Cuando Harry vaciló, su rostro se endureció.

—La puerta, Potter.

La cerró y apoyó la espalda contra esta. No estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea cruzar ese caos para acercarse más.

En cuanto lo hizo, el Draco de ojos azules dejó caer los hombros, soltó la pluma, y se pasó las manos por el rostro, sin cuidado.

—Sé que no me he comportado bien —susurró, sin mirarlo—, ¿pero te puedo pedir un favor? —Ya que Harry no respondió, él continuó:—. Sácame de aquí ahora. No lo aguanto.

—No puedo hacer eso —respondió, en voz baja—, aún no sé cuál-

Draco empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Te estoy pidiendo _directamente_ que digas que soy falso para abandonar este sitio, antes de que ella se enoje conmigo.

—¿Por qué se enojaría contigo?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—No sé si eres falso —aclaró Harry.

—Yo lo sé, ¿quieres una declaración firmada?

—Estás alterado.

—Claro que estoy alterado, Harry- ¿es que no has visto que…? —Negó y se volvió a pasar las manos por el rostro, tallándose los ojos—. Ya está bastante molesta porque intenté hablarles para conseguir algo y no pude, y ni siquiera supe decir cuál…olvídalo. Sólo sácame de aquí. No sabes lo agradecido que estaría.

Harry boqueó por unos segundos. No quería ver a otro Draco desaparecer.

—¿Eres tú el que trabaja con la serpiente?

Sin respuesta.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres falso?

Él sólo asintió.

—Entonces…—Tragó en seco—. Sí, eres falso.

Cerró los ojos justo a tiempo para no verlo desaparecer. Permaneció así, tenso, sin ver nada, más tiempo del necesario. Cuando parpadeó, estaba solo en el cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y arrastró los pies hacia afuera. El pasillo estaba vacío y la puerta a la habitación del de ojos verdes abierta. Al acercarse, se percató de que dos voces idénticas mantenían una conversación tranquila.

—…creo que se llamaba…era algo así como "repercusiones de la magia negra", ¿no? Se lo escuché decir a Severus una vez….

—Yo siempre le he dicho "ese trauma de cuando casi me parten en pedacitos".

—Es más simple. No vale la pena pensarlo tanto.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme con eso. El agua no hará nada por las heridas.

—Es mejor que nada, no tienes a un Severus aquí.

—No servirá, idiota.

—No me digas "idiota", puedo presionar la herida y lastimarte más.

—Idiota.

Un suspiro.

—Si soy idiota y soy idéntico a ti, ¿qué te dice eso?

Un momento de silencio, un quejido.

—Que necesitaré un psicomago nuevo para olvidarme de esto de discutir conm- ¡ay!

—Severus dijo que no debía abrirlas de nuevo por esto mismo, idiota.

—No me- ¡oye!

—¡Ay! No te patees a ti mismo, imbécil.

—¡Te lo merecías! Eso dolió.

—Anda, límpiate tú mismo. Ni yo te aguanto.

Harry los dejó seguir su conversación y se dirigió hacia la zona de las estatuas. La plataforma donde estaría la de Draco, si se equivocaba, continuaba vacía.

Quedaban dos.

¿Y ahora qué?

—_0—_

—Voy a ser sincero —Comenzó. Los había reunido en el área común, y ambos permanecían alejados por una reciente discusión sobre las heridas—, no tengo idea de si es mejor alejarlos o mantenerlos juntos, porque de las dos formas me confunden. No sé si el Draco real intentó decirme algo y no lo noté, y sinceramente, estoy cansado de esto, así que…—Suspiró—. Voy a dejar que ustedes dos lleguen a un acuerdo, porque son más razonables que yo.

Los dos se observaron, luego de nuevo a él.

—¿Qué clase de resolución es esa?

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando que si Draco logró mantenerse aquí todo este tiempo, a pesar de que no sé qué he estado haciendo, seguro puede convencer a otro Draco de hacer algo que nos facilite salir de este sitio —Se encogió de hombros frente a un par de miradas incrédulas que sólo se diferenciaban en el color del iris—. Además, se llevan bien, ¿no?

Ellos volvieron a mirarse.

—Es un idiota —respondieron al mismo tiempo. Harry casi se rio.

—Pues, si los dos son idiotas, deben llegar a un acuerdo igual. No se me ocurre nada más; yo quiero salir de aquí con Draco, los dos quieren ser Draco. Decidan cómo funciona esto.

—Se volvió loco —susurró el de ojos verdes al otro.

—No —Le contestó este, en voz más baja, aunque Harry lo escuchó de todas formas—, ya lo estaba desde antes. Es un efecto del Avada que le tiraron de bebé. Ahora sólo lo está demostrando.

—Si pueden ponerse de acuerdo en insultarme, pueden encontrar un modo de arreglar esto —señaló Harry, frunciéndoles el ceño—. Sé que mi Draco es listo y no necesita que yo lo ayude a resolver sus problemas, pero si ambos me dicen que son Draco, voy a dudar, por eso necesito que él actúe ahora.

Tras una ligera vacilación, el de ojos verdes se inclinó hacia un lado y murmuró al otro. El de ojos rojos arrugó la nariz. Negó y le respondió en un susurro. Mantuvieron una conversación de ese modo, con varios gestos incluidos; Harry los observó con insistencia, pero no podía encontrar una diferencia clara en la forma de torcer la boca, fruncir el ceño, estrechar los ojos, ni rehusarse.

—…eso puede resultarle confuso —aclaró el de ojos verdes, pensativo. Parecían a punto de llegar a una conclusión. Para ese momento, incluso la serpiente estaba presente, mirándolos con atención.

—Todo le resultará confuso, pero es lo más rápido.

—Es…sentimental.

—Sí, perfecto para él. Potter es un Gryffindor y hemos pensado a nuestro modo, no al suyo.

—¿Lo repetiremos si no funciona? —El de ojos rojos lo consideró un momento.

—¿_Puedes_ repetirlo?

—Podría tardar en pensar en algo…

—A mí sólo se me ocurre una cosa.

La serpiente siseó por lo bajo, estirándose más en el aire.

—La verdad esssss que essssto no había ocurrido —admitió. Supuso que no intervenía precisamente porque estaba impresionada.

Harry también estaba asombrado por la utilidad de su plan-que-no-era-un-plan. Debió comenzar por ahí.

—Bueno…—El de ojos rojos esperó un asentimiento del otro para volver a fijarse en él—. Tenemos una idea.

—_0—_

—¿Cómo funcionará esto? —indagó Harry, echando un vistazo alrededor. En cuanto entraron, el Draco de ojos verdes se sentó sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Básicamente, te decimos algo por separado y luego tú decides qué te suena más real.

—¿Algo sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo que sea?

—Algo que creemos que será la señal perfecta —Se encogió de hombros. Cuando hizo ademán de arañarse el cuello y hombro, Harry lo detuvo, sosteniéndole la muñeca. Él bajó el brazo.

—¿Y se supone que lo entenderé al oírlo?

Draco asintió. Harry rogó porque fuese así, arrastró la silla junto al escritorio, y se sentó frente a él.

—Comienza —pidió, en voz baja.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento, pareció sopesarlo, y al parpadear, exhaló.

—Esto sonará mal, así que escucha todo lo que diré —Harry asintió y prometió que lo haría—. A veces, todavía te odio.

—¿Qué…? —Calló cuando él le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda—. Sigue.

—Podría hacer una lista de cosas que me molestan de ti, no bromeo. Y en realidad, no sé cómo terminamos de este modo…hace unos años, no se me hubiese ocurrido que podríamos hablar tranquilamente —Soltó un bufido y negó—. Lo que más me molesta, es que eres _brillante_, en el sentido de que te pasan cosas buenas que no esperas, y cuando te pones mal, aparece alguien que te quiere ayudar, y suele ser al revés en mi caso. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo, y más me molestaba eso, más quería mejorar, ser- —Hizo una pausa y tragó en seco—. Quería ser alguien que pudiese darte una razón, aunque fuese una, para elegirlo. _Con_ todo lo malo, no _a pesar de_ lo que fui, o lo que seré.

Cuando se quedaron en silencio, Harry tuvo que carraspear, intentando bajar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—No tenías que intentar nada, ¿sabes?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—_0—_

El Draco de ojos rojos se pasó un momento intranquilo, sin decidirse dónde sentarse o cómo empezar. Harry lo observaba moverse desde la silla, en silencio.

Cuando se detuvo, tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Pensé mucho en esto. Si te decía algo demasiado cursi, habría sido artificial. Si no era lo bastante honesto, no tendría sentido intentarlo —Resopló—. Luego me di cuenta de que tú nunca has necesitado de cosas complejas como yo y era ridículo preocuparme tanto. Lamento lo que te dije antes, pero _sé_ que vas a hacer la elección correcta, no por lo que yo te diga, o por lo que él te diga, sino porque eres tú. Si hay alguien que haya visto mi peor lado, ese eres tú, y creo que el hecho de que aun así, te quedes e intentes ver mi lado bueno, dice bastante de ti. De nosotros —Se encogió de hombros—. En cualquier caso…lo que estoy diciendo es que confío en ti —Dejó escapar una risita y sacudió la cabeza—. Y que te quiero. Pero esta no es exactamente la situación en que me hubiese gustado decírtelo.

Harry se mordió el labio y se reclinó en el asiento. Draco lo quería. Él _sabía_ que Draco lo quería. A su modo. Oírlo se sentía diferente.

—_0—_

Incluso cuando se quedó a solas, dando vueltas por el cuarto, no llegó a ninguna conclusión. En cierto punto, la serpiente se apareció y se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

—¿Ya ssssabes cuál esss Draco?

Harry respiró profundo para calmarse y asintió.

—Creo que sí.

_Opciones:_

A) Elegir Draco de ojos verdes

B) Elegir Draco de ojos rojos

* * *

**Esta votación se cierra el domingo 08/03. El próximo**** capítulo es el final uwu dependiendo de su elección, llegan directamente a un final malo o a uno bueno. Suerte ;)**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	7. Final

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Final**

—¿Ya ssssabes cuál esss Draco?

Harry respiró profundo para calmarse y asintió.

—Creo que sí.

La serpiente esperó, ante su falta de respuesta. Contra todo pronóstico, Harry le sonrió. Ella se alejó un poco, vacilante.

—¿Por qué hacessss esssso? Decide ya. Dime cuál ssse irá.

—Me iré yo. _Con_ Draco —aclaró, en un susurro.

—¿Cuál esss Draco?

—Ninguno —Hizo una pausa, en la que frunció un poco el ceño—. Todos —Cuando la serpiente se alzó más, siseando amenazadora, Harry pensó deprisa y tuvo que admitir la verdad:—. No sé cómo lo hiciste, ni dónde pusiste a Draco. Pero lo hiciste bastante bien, casi me convences varias veces, imagino que…donde esté Draco, todavía puedes tomar una parte de su consciencia o de él para ponerla en los otros. Eso fue un error.

—No entiendo de qué esssstás hablando.

Ya ni siquiera sonaba furiosa. Sólo extrañada.

—La cosa con Draco es que- incluso cuando creo que lo salvo, de alguna manera, él me salva a mí en otro momento. Y lo que fuese que hiciste, no evitó que llegara su señal —Gesticuló al no estar seguro de cómo decirlo—. No podía verlo porque pusiste cosas de él en _todos_, pero olvidaste pensar que hubo un tiempo en que Draco me odiaba, y yo a él. Y yo no me olvido de eso, aunque él crea que sí. Draco sabe que lo quiero _con_ sus defectos, no _a pesar de _ellos.

Harry aguardó. La serpiente bajó un poco la cabeza. Era una apuesta riesgosa; habría sido más simple decirle que sabía que "Draco" era el de ojos verdes, pero estaba cansado de descartarlos, y sabía que de algún modo, la respuesta correcta no incluiría eso.

—No comprendo la ressspuesta.

—Tú estás aquí para comprobar que no suponga un "peligro" para tu preciada familia, y que en realidad sí estoy enamorado de él, ¿no? Pues lo estoy. Lo estoy tanto que quiero elegir a ese Draco que reconoce que tiene defectos, intenta mejorar, y no me dice que me quiere directamente, porque no está listo, no cree que sea necesario. Ahora, por favor —Bajó la voz—, devuélveme a mi Draco y déjanos ir.

Por un momento, la serpiente no dijo nada. Harry temió que su respuesta no le hubiese agradado. Entonces ladeó la cabeza y pareció dócil por primera vez.

—Interessssante —En cuanto habló, la imagen de la sala entera osciló, como la superficie del agua al ser tocada, y comenzó a cambiar para regresarlos a esa habitación amplia en que ingresó—. Losss otros preferían a una versión ssssin defectos, o que les dijessse que los quería. Alguien que se acoplase mássss a ellos.

—Draco me quiere —contestó, firme. Jamás se había sentido tan seguro de eso—, _pero_ sigue siendo Draco.

La serpiente asintió y se desvaneció. La imagen de la sala aún vacilaba, transformándose. Nada de cuartos, nada de pasillos. Las estatuas también se esfumaron. Cuando el lugar empezó a perder consistencia y colores, distinguió una silueta que se materializaba y lo buscaba con la mirada.

Al fin, pudo respirar tranquilo.

—_0—_

Harry tenía un buen presentimiento de ese día. Sí, puede que llevase varios días teniendo un "buen presentimiento", pero ese, en particular, se sentía más confiado que nunca. Seguro que Draco le diría que sí, aunque fuese a ir por una cerveza de mantequilla después de terminar de limpiar Grimmauld Place. Sólo tenía que preguntarlo como era debido. O preguntarlo, y punto.

—¡Merlín, Potter! —Draco arrugó la nariz y se cubrió la boca en cuanto comenzó a toser—. ¿Qué- se- supone- que- es- este- basurero? —Se detuvo a tiempo para dirigirle una mirada hastiada, mientras el hechizo de limpieza hacía efecto, a medias, como los demás que ejecutaron en toda la casa—. ¿Acaso hubo un hipogrifo viviendo aquí?

—Quisiera decirte que no —aseguró, ofreciéndole una bebida—, pero no lo sé.

Draco se recargó contra un escritorio que merecía ser desmantelado para conseguir un final digno. Lo examinó de reojo con gesto crítico. Harry intentó sonreírle para animarlo. Él resopló, levantando una capa de polvo que era inherente a las salas recién descubiertas de la casa, y tosiendo un poco más en el proceso.

—Todavía no está listo —masculló, agitando la varita para replicar otro hechizo de limpieza. Observó la realización de la tarea con el ceño fruncido, hasta que Harry le tocó la mejilla con el vaso helado, y ahogó un grito—. ¿Qué?

—Te vas a deshidratar —Procuró sonar lo más amable que podía. Draco estrechó los ojos, quitándole el vaso de las manos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Harry? Ya nos graduamos, así que no hay tarea para que te ayude. Y si nadie me reconoce este trabajo de evitarte una muerte por suciedad —Dio un vistazo alrededor—, me sentiré muy indignado.

Harry arqueó las cejas y lo miró con incredulidad, hasta que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. A veces, Draco era insoportable. Pero seguía siendo Draco.

—Pensaba que podríamos ir a alguna parte después.

Detuvo al vaso, a punto de rozarlo con los labios para darle otro trago. Lo bajó, despacio.

—¿Acabas de…?

—Sí —Harry asintió. Él pareció pensarlo.

—¿Me invitaste a salir?

—Sí.

—¿Como en una cita?

—Si tú quieres —Le sonrió. Draco colocó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. Un leve tono de rojo le cubrió la piel, mientras pretendía no ver a Harry.

—Sí, claro- —Carraspeó, volvió a fijarse en él. Luchaba por mantener la expresión de seriedad al asentir—. Sí. Sólo no hagas una tontería. Y no iremos a una sala de té, ni nada de eso.

Ahí, sonrió un poco, ante los quejidos de Harry.

—Porque las salas de té son tu única experiencia en citas…

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto. Iban hombro con hombro y Harry intentaba no lucir como un idiota _demasiado_ contento. Era difícil no hacerlo.

—Ya que parece que sabes tanto, te voy a dejar elegir el lugar —señaló. Draco lo miró de reojo. Abrió la boca, la cerró, y por un instante, lució angustiado. La emoción se borró deprisa.

—Tengo mejor gusto que tú, eso seguro.

—Porque tu igualmente larga experiencia en citas dice que…

Harry se detuvo al percatarse de que Draco lo hacía. Observaba una pared vacía en el pasillo.

—¿Draco?

—¿No había una puerta aquí? —Lo miró, luego de nuevo a la pared. Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—Esto no es Hogwarts, los cuartos no aparecen y desaparecen. Ven —Se estiró para sujetar una de sus manos. La atención de Draco se volvió enseguida hacia él, después observó sus manos unidas—. Tenemos una cita pendiente. Y tú tienes un lugar que elegir —canturreó lo último, provocándolo. Draco estrechó los ojos y avanzó por el corredor. No soltó su mano, ni cuando Harry entrelazó sus dedos.

Ninguno tenía idea de qué podía ser lo que se encontraba allí. Ni de lo que pasó cuando entraron. Sólo sabían que llevaban meses esperando una señal para dar otro paso, y por alguna razón, ese día pareció ser una buena idea.

* * *

**Seguramente tuvieron unas cien citas, se casaron y adoptaron bebés, ahq.**

**No quería hacer un final innecesariamente complicado ¿? ¡Pero estoy muy feliz porque llegaron al final bueno! El final malo era más largo y todos hubiésemos llorado. Sobre todo yo.**

**Gracias por el apoyo en este proyecto tan extraño, por aguantar la tensión y no abandonar, y los comentarios. Pueden hacerme preguntas si quieren, o poner en mayúsculas su frustración hacia mis ideas cuando hago algo como esto ¿?**

**A pesar de que probablemente dejaré la historia aquí, pienso escribirles una sorpresita ;) no les daré detalles, ni fecha, pero espero tenerla esta semana para subirla aquí mismo.**

**Reitero: gracias por el apoyo, fue una experiencia muy divertida para mi, a pesar de la trama. **


	8. Elige, Draco

**Elige, Harry**

**Sumario:** Draco está en problemas, mientras Harry es sometido a una prueba mágica. Lo único que necesitan es que Harry se dé cuenta de algo.

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía.

**Claves:** Drarry, post-Hogwarts. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_Tómenlo con humor xd_

* * *

"**Elige, Draco"**

Ese era el día. Draco tenía un mal presentimiento; Harry no sabía disimular y seguramente entraría en algún tipo de crisis. Dependiendo de lo que hiciese, existía una alta probabilidad de que fuese Draco quien entrase en crisis _después_.

Harry había pasado los últimos seis meses de su vida intentando invitarlo a salir. Claro que lo sabía. Bien, no se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero el punto es que lo hizo. Draco había sucumbido al pánico cuando lo notó. Tenían algo agradable y lindo, ¿para qué arruinarlo? En su caso, salir con alguien siempre era sinónimo de arruinarlo.

Tampoco le resultaba muy agradable la perspectiva de que lo invitase en aquella situación. Estaba claro que Potter no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo las cosas en su momento.

—…bien —Se recargó en el escritorio y bebió lo que le ofrecía. Harry seguía sus movimientos con una mirada un tanto nerviosa que lo inquietaba a él también. Evitó observarlo demasiado—. Creo que podríamos decir que terminamos por…

_Esa puerta no estaba ahí hace un segundo. _Draco arrugó el entrecejo, se fijó en la pared del pasillo, varios metros detrás de Harry. Repasó sus memorias recientes, y efectivamente, esa puerta no se encontraba allí. La habría notado.

La apuntó. Harry se dio la vuelta y ahogó un largo quejido.

—¿Ahora también se aparecen? ¿Esto es normal? ¿Es algo que pasa en casas de todas las familias sangrepura? —Se giró de nuevo hacia él. Draco se encogió de hombros. Tal vez en una casa de familia sangrepura corriente los cuartos no se aparecerían, pero todo podía ocurrir en una casa de los Black.

Draco soltó un suspiro, desapareció el vaso, y caminó hacia allí. No lucía como una puerta excepcionalmente adornada, tampoco tenía placas, y la magia que irradiaba era débil. Se abrió para ellos cuando Harry se paró a su lado.

No tenía ganas de limpiar otra habitación. Ya era bastante con perder días enteros allí. Eso demostraba que la cercanía con Potter los últimos meses le afectó el cerebro, como Pansy siempre estaba feliz de recordarle.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que lo dejasen para más tarde, percibió un movimiento en el interior. Observó a Harry, que no había notado nada, y decidió dar un paso dentro. Una estatua al fondo, de una enorme serpiente, siseó como si estuviese viva.

—Deberíamos…

_Irnos_. Debieron irse. Pero Harry lo había seguido dentro y pronto escucharon otro sonido.

—Draco, se cerró la puerta.

—Sí, la mayoría de las puertas aquí se cierran por sí solas…

En definitiva, tenían mala suerte. Por si aún le quedaban dudas, la serpiente que los atrapó allí se lo demostraría.

—_0—_

Draco se masajeó la sien por quinta vez desde que estaba sentado allí. Llegados a ese punto, podía admitir para sus adentros que le _gustaba_ Harry. No estaba seguro de que su capacidad para tolerarlo, debido a esos sentimientos que lo involucraban, lograsen extenderse para _cinco_ Harry Potter.

Mucho menos si permanecían ahí, mirándolo con aprehensión, después de que les dijo que si se volvían a pelear, iba a abandonar la habitación para que se convirtiesen en piedra. Mentira, por supuesto, pero los silenció y ese era el punto.

Sus antepasados tenían un pésimo sentido del humor. Y uno peor para la construcción mágica.

—Déjame ver si estoy entendiendo todo —Gesticuló hacia la serpiente a su lado, para que le prestase atención—. Básicamente, me dices que la magia de los Black tiene conflictos porque Grimmauld Place es de Harry, pero la herencia tendría que ser mía —La serpiente asintió—. Así que esto es una absurda prueba que tenemos que realizar sin ningún motivo sólido ni justificable, más que la locura de mi familia materna.

—Puedessss verlo así.

Incluso ella lo aceptaba. Bien. Draco suspiró y observó a los cinco Harry, sentados lado a lado en un amplio sofá que la serpiente apareció para ellos.

—El que elija, ¿se va conmigo?

—Sólo sssi es el real.

—¿Y si no lo fuese?

—El real sssse quedaría aquí, como esssstatua. Y tú olvidarássss todo sobre su existencia. No sufrirássss.

—Como yo lo veo, la mayor desventaja es para Potter entonces, ¿no es cierto? Lo llevaré conmigo si acierto, y no recordaré nada si fallo.

—Tampoco recordarásssss haber estado aquí si aciertassss.

Eso les evitaría el trauma que seguramente experimentarían. Draco se puso a tamborilear el suelo con un pie, fijándose en los gestos de los cinco Harry.

¿Quién mejor para conocer al niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-miope que él?

Tras varias consideraciones, Draco se levantó y se colocó frente a ellos, con todo el aire decidido que podía reunir para ocultar que le temblaban un poco las manos.

Empezó con un sonido bastante despectivo e intencional.

—Está claro que estamos perdidos. Completamente perdidos. Tú y yo jamás resolveremos esto. Siendo sinceros, yo no pienso como un Black, y tú nunca resuelves un problema mágico por tu cuenta, eso siempre lo ha hecho Granger. Muy útil, esa sangresucia estúpida…

Dejó las palabras en el aire y esperó. Dos fruncieron el ceño, uno le dirigió una mirada horrible, otro se mostró confundido. El último se rio. Draco lo señaló.

—Ese no es.

La serpiente lo observó, luego al último Harry, y de nuevo a él.

—¿Estássss…?

—Muy seguro.

—Pero quizássss…

—Ese no es mi Harry —insistió, entre dientes.

Al instante, su figura de tornó de un azul pálido y se desvaneció. Draco apretó los párpados un segundo e inhaló para calmarse. No pasaba nada, no era Harry. ¡Ellos ni siquiera lo recordarían, si lo lograba!

Uno menos. Quedaban cuatro.

—¿Debo asumir que has examinado su personalidad para hacerlos similares y observado sus recuerdos? —La serpiente vaciló al oírlo.

—Bueno-

—Los Weasley son un ejército de pelirrojos pobres. Tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener, es obvio que viven en una sola habitación en esa casucha fe-

Casi sonrió cuando uno le gritó que seguramente existía otro modo de comprobar que fuese él. Draco negó, un poco entretenido por todo ese asunto.

—Por favor, Draco —pidió otro, en voz baja—, no hables así de ellos. Debe haber una manera en que…

—¿Me acabas de decir que _por favor_ no hable mal de tus amigos?

Ese Harry titubeó. Asintió, despacio. Draco lo apuntó y negó.

—Ese tampoco es.

—Pero-

—No es —respondió a la dubitativa serpiente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mi Harry se enojaba por eso, mucho. No importa cuánto me aprecie ahora, no tiene tolerancia frente a esas cosas, y con buenos motivos. Yo me molestaría igual si dice algo de mis amigos Sly.

Otro descarte. Faltaban dos. El real debía ser uno de esos que lo observaba medio aturdido. Era una expresión típica de Harry.

Se puso a caminar de ida y vuelta, bajo tres pares de ojos verdes y atentos. Esos tenían mayor parecido. Sus gestos al fijarse en él lucían similares, sus reacciones tampoco distaron mucho entre sí antes.

De pronto, se detuvo y miró a la serpiente, que también lo observaba.

—Necesito papel y una pluma.

—_0—_

Bien. Los tres restantes compartían recuerdos, como se esperaba, y además, tenían características en común como el desordenarse el cabello, a causa de los nervios, evitar su mirada, fruncirle el ceño para reprenderlo si realizaba un comentario desagradable.

La serpiente seguía viendo por encima de su hombro, con algo que rozaba el genuino interés y curiosidad.

Volvió a repasar su pergamino. Nada de magia, puntos similares. Los de las reacciones raras fueron descartados, pero aún le quedaban esos tres. Había otro par de comentarios que probablemente le darían a conocer el verdadero Harry, pero no tenía pensado hacerlos, porque cruzarían un límite imaginario que él mismo se impuso cuando decidió que quería que fuesen amigos. Era cruel hasta para él, aunque su versión adolescente no habría dudado en utilizarlos a la ligera.

—¿Te quedasssste sin ideassss? —Se burló la serpiente. Él negó y sonrió, tan encantador como era capaz.

—Sólo me preguntaba si estaría mucho tiempo aquí, y si eso afectaría mi cita de mañana.

La reacción fue inmediata.

—¿Cita? —preguntó uno, en voz baja— ¿vas a…vas a…?

—¿Saldrás con alguien? —intervino otro. Draco se fijó en el tercero, que sacudió la cabeza y sonrió un poco.

—Estás mintiendo para que me ponga celoso, Draco.

—Sí —admitió, tranquilamente. Lo señaló—. Ese no es. Harry primero habría reaccionado a los celos y luego, quizás, se habría preguntado si era verdad o no.

—No me parece que esssa sea razón sssufici-

—No es —repitió. También se desvaneció.

Sólo dos. Draco caminó frente a ambos, sin perderlos de vista más que unos segundos, comparándolos desde lo más sutil a lo más obvio. Sin duda, en lo que respectaba al físico, la habilidad de la sala era incuestionable. Estaba seguro de que sólo perdería el tiempo si se dedicaba a buscar sus cicatrices que le eran familiares; los dos las tendrían.

—Uhm —Uno de ellos carraspeó y barrió el suelo con un pie, sin mirarlo—. ¿Así que no es verdad que…ya sabes?

Draco se detuvo, lo observó un momento. Ese Harry evitaba verlo todavía. El otro, en cambio, jugueteaba con sus dedos y le dirigía una mirada nerviosa de reojo. Parecía asustado de que lo fuese a descartar también.

Apuntó al primero.

—Ese es Harry.

—Pero-

—Sólo alguien a quien le arrojaron un Avada en la cabeza de bebé podría estar pensando en si tendré una cita con alguien más o no, en una situación como esta.

La serpiente abrió la boca, la cerró. Draco sabía que no había argumento para contrarrestar eso. El Harry que había evitado mirarlo alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. El otro se desvanecía lentamente.

—No essssperaba que fuese assssí —reconoció la serpiente, en tono suave. Draco le dirigió una mirada desagradable entonces.

—Dijiste que nos iríamos si elegía.

—Y ya se van…

La sala empezó a esfumarse.

—_0—_

—…creí haber visto una puerta ahí —mencionó. Sacudió la cabeza y atravesó el pasillo, haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiese. Se moría de hambre y quería dejar la limpieza de Grimmauld Place por ese día.

—Esto no es Hogwarts, las puertas no aparecen y desaparecen…

—Las residencias mágicas sangrepura son peores que un colegio de magia, Potter.

Los pasos que lo seguían se detuvieron. Draco echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Harry?

Harry boqueó por un instante. Bajó la cabeza, se despeinó, rehuyó de su mirada. Él se sintió inusualmente enternecido. Y un poco tonto por eso.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? —inquirió, en voz baja. Harry tenía una "mejor" idea.

—¿_Quieressalirconmigo_?

Lo preguntó en cuanto él calló, así que fue pura suerte que lo comprendiese. Por unos segundos, ninguno dijo algo y el rostro de Harry empezó a enrojecer. Draco no lucía muy diferente, para su pesar. Tragó en seco, recompuso una expresión relajada. Era probable que hubiese fallado en el intento.

—Claro.

—Como una cita —aclaró Harry, tras un momento, como si él no se percatase por su cuenta.

—Sí, me dio esa impresión cuando dijiste "_salirconmigo_" —Lo imitó, sólo para que Harry le frunciese el ceño y comenzase a formar pucheros. Aquello deshizo su nerviosismo.

Los dos continuaron caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

—Espero que tengas una buena idea para haberme invitado a salir —comentó. Harry volvió a boquear. Se le escapó un débil "oh, no".

—Voy a- vamos a-

Draco contuvo la risa y extendió el brazo para sostener una de sus manos. Entrelazó los dedos de ambos, a pesar de que no fuese un gesto de los que solía propiciar, porque temía que Harry sufriese un pequeño colapso de lo contrario.

—Está bien. Puedes pensarlo mientras caminamos, no nos Apareceremos en ninguna parte.

Harry se relajó al fin y sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio. Salieron juntos y tuvieron una primera cita.

* * *

**Básicamente, esa es la razón por la que Harry era el que elegía en esta historia y no Draco ¿?**

**Bueno, no habría sido tanto así, claro, pero esto es más para relajarlos después de la tensión. Draco habría dudado mucho, pero también es un experto en sacar de quicio a Harry y mostrar esos lados de él que no consigue alguien más uwu**

**Por mi bien psicológico, me he negado a escribir el final malo de la última opción. Así que tengan esto a cambio ¿?**

**Creo que ya podemos dar esta historia por terminada. De nuevo, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
